Gundam Build Fighters: Moving Forward
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Isamu Tachibana is just your average Japanese high school student who got his heart broken after being rejected by his beloved childhood friend. Depressed, he became gloomy and unsociable. He pretty much shuns everyone except his family. He then meets an American guy named Vinny and introduces him to the world of Gunpla Battle.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"EXPERIENCE OUR WORLD AND BE A PART OF IT!"**

"I'm sorry, Isamu-kun. I…I can't go out with you."

And there it was. I knew she was going to say it but I clung to the possibility anyway. I admit my chances were slim but I was still hopeful because…because we had history. She is my beloved childhood friend and we were very close. It was the advantage I had over the others who tried and failed. It was my trump card. It was also the reason why she rejected me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked away. "I like you…but not like that."

I was prepared for rejection…or at least that's what I've been telling myself. I spent countless nights pondering on how to respond to this situation without embarrassing myself or letting my emotions get the better of me. Well I guess I didn't prepare enough. But then again, how could I have prepared for what she was about to tell me?

"Kaede…" I grabbed her shoulders. "Why? Why can't you go out with me?" My voice sounded pathetic and desperate. "Why!?" My grip on her tightened.

"I-Isamu!" She shrieked and I let go immediately. She didn't use any honorifics and I tried to remember the last time she did that. Hearing her say my first name without any honorifics usually made me extremely happy but this time is different. The way she looked at me when she said my name… It made my blood run cold. "What's with you?" She fidgeted and made a disgusted expression while biting her lip.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Kaede. Please, at least tell me why." Again, hearing that desperation in my voice made me hate myself even more.

She didn't answer but her expression softened as she continued biting her lip.

"No. Forget it. It's…it's okay." I gritted my teeth and turned around to walk away. "I'm sorry, Kaede. I shouldn't have called you out here. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Wait! Isamu-kun!"

I stopped but didn't turn back.

There was nothing but awkward silence for five minutes and then she finally spoke."I'm…seeing someone."

"What!?" I nearly gasped and this time I turned around. "But you…"

"I was lying, Isamu-kun. I'm sorry but I was lying. I had to lie! I didn't want you or my parents to find out! I'm seeing someone and he's…he's not a student of this school. He's not even a student at all. He's someone older and…he…he's been really good to me. He buys me things. He provides me-

"No! No! I don't wanna hear anymore of this!" I screamed and glared at her.

"Isamu-kun…" She tried to touch my hand but I quickly took a step back.

This time it was my turn to be disgusted.

"And those rumors I keep hearing about you?"

She didn't reply but the look on her face was the only answer I needed.

"Kaede…"

And with that my world fell apart. I didn't say anything anymore. I just gave her one final look of disgust and ran away. I had no particular direction in mind. I just kept running and running and running like an idiot. When I got home late that night, I locked myself in my room. For three whole days I didn't come out even when my parents and friends begged me to. My dad finally broke down the door to get in and gave me a good punch to the face to snap me back to reality.

Boy…

Looking back, I can't help but laugh.

Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tachibana Isamu. During my freshman year in high school, I confessed to my beloved childhood friend, Hatayama Kaede, but it ended in heart break and not to mention that I found out she's not the kind of person I thought she was. Of course, before the confession, there were the rumors but I dismissed them as nothing but juvenile gossip you hear every day in high school. She is pretty and popular after all. People tend to get jealous when you get all the attention. Plus, I'm her childhood friend and have been with her since I was four. I know her better than anyone else in school.

Or so I thought.

I continued attending school after that but I quit my club and just kept to myself. I became very gloomy and unsociable. All of my friends left me one by one but it didn't bother me one bit. Soon afterwards, my whole class forgot I existed. I was a ghost. I completely stopped talking to Kaede after the confession. Not even a glance or nod when we pass each other in the school hallway or when I bump into her while walking back from school since she lives next door. I was angry of course but I was even more afraid of her. I was terrified. Every time I hear her talk or laugh, I turned pale. It was a nightmare but in the end I got used to it. Before I knew it, the school year ended and I spent the whole break cooped up in my room, playing video games and reading manga. Just being as lazy as possible. My parents didn't say anything or object since they knew what happened. They pretty much left me to my own devices. I didn't see Kaede at all during that time and I was glad.

Then came the new school term and everything was still the same. My friends and classmates still treat me like I'm invisible. The rumors about Kaede gradually worsened. I wondered if I'm gonna spend my high school days like this. I'm no idiot. I knew the only way to escape this madness was to stop dwelling on Kaede and move on. Start fresh! Stop being so depressed and properly apologize to my family, friends and classmates. I mean, just what the hell am I waiting for? A push? Was I waiting for someone to pat my back and say, "Don't give up! Just hang in there, Isamu!" or "You can do it, Isamu! Forget about her! I'm sure there's someone for you out there."

No.

I was waiting for Kaede to come back to me.

Come back and ask for forgiveness.

Then we can be together.

Heh.

Pathetic.

Maybe I am an idiot after all.

The days passed by and on the third month of the new term, my mom told us the son of her American friend is moving to Japan. He's going to stay with us. That's when everything changed.

* * *

The day I met Vinny was also one of the worst days of my life. It was after school. Most of my classmates have left the classroom to attend club or go home or fool around with their friends at the arcade or karaoke place. It was common for those without clubs to loiter in the room after class and for some reason I decided to join them that day. If only I knew what I was gonna see that particular day then I would have left the moment the bell rang. Anyway, I was just sitting there being miserable as always and once again being thankful that I was seated next to the window. I enjoy looking outside sometimes - it helps me relax. I guess I was so relaxed on that day that I dozed off for a minute only to be woken up by the girl sitting behind me. She was giggling like a maniac while texting, probably with her boyfriend or something. I yawned and finally decided to leave. I was about to grab my bag when suddenly two of my male classmates started to have a discussion that's a little hard to ignore. They're talking pretty loudly while vigorously flailing their arms like excited little kids. They were talking about Gunpla Battle. It's the latest craze these days and it's even making it big internationally. I'm no fan boy, but I like a few anime, manga, and I play the occasional video game but I never really cared for Gunpla Battle since Gundam and mecha in general doesn't interest me. However, I understand its appeal though and the science behind Gunpla Battle, the Plavsky Particles, is particularly intriguing to me. Well, I admit I was amused by their conversation so I decided to stay for a bit to listen. Big mistake that was.

"Mitsuo's GN-X totally kicked his ass, man!"

"Sure, that guy lost but you gotta admit he put up quite a fight. The way he handled that Leo was just freaking amazing."

"Yeah. Mitsuo was even impressed."

"Hey, I hear that Masachika chick is fighting some guy from Tokyo next week. I don't wanna miss that."

"Oh man. Juro's place's gonna be packed if Miss Justice is fighting. Her fans will be all over the place and ogling at her rack."

"I don't see what's so special about her. I'm more interested in that maid of hers."

"How dare youuuu!" A girl wearing glasses suddenly stood up from her chair and angrily approached the boys. She has brown curly hair and a face full of freckles. She is Minaguchi Keiko, a weird and moody girl who, on the first day of school, shamelessly admitted to everyone, including our homeroom teacher, that she is a lesbian and has absolutely no interest in males.

"Aw crud..." One of the boys made a sour look. "Speaking of fans, here's the biggest one and probably the craziest too."

"Ugh." The other boy shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh right you are!" Keiko pointed at him. "How dare you disrespect my Onee-sama!"

"Oh calm down, Minaguchi."

"Calm down my ass! I won't calm down until I-

"A-HEM." Everyone stopped what they're doing and focused their attention to the direction of the voice. Our homeroom teacher was standing in the doorway and holding a box full of books. "What are you kids still doing here? Go home already."

"Yes sir…" Everyone, except me, said. I just nodded quietly.

"Minaguchi, stop bullying those two." He scratched his chin.

"Grrr…" Keiko grabbed her bag and stomped away.

The boys laughed and grabbed their bags too. "We're off, Sensei." They waved as they left the classroom and the rest followed.

I was about to go too when the teacher blocked my path and pointed at me. "You."

"Sir?"

"Looking gloomy as always, Tachibana-kun." He sighed. "Well, come with me. I need someone to boss around while we sort the books in the library. Maybe some good old fashioned manual labor will brighten that gloomy face of yours." He smiled. "Maybe not but I still need the help anyway." He laughed and signaled me to follow.

"Yes sir." I sighed and dropped my bag.

It was past six when I was done helping out in the library. It took longer than expected and the teacher apologized for that, promising to treat me to a bowl of ramen on Monday. I looked at the window and saw the sun was already down. I took out my cellphone and texted my mom as I made my way back to the classroom to retrieve my bag. It was dark but the room next to mine still had the lights on. It was pretty late and I wondered who was still staying there. I thought about peeking but decided against it. I need to hurry up - my folks were probably getting worried. But alas, fate was just too cruel. It picked the wrong time to humor my curiosity. The door slid open and Kaede came out, fixing her top. Her hair was a mess and I immediately knew what she was doing. Following behind her was a tall male student - an upperclassman and a well-known delinquent. He was shocked at first when he saw me but then smiled as he patted her head. He left without saying a word. Judging from that mocking smile I guess he's one of the few who knows Kaede is my childhood friend and next door neighbor. Maybe he'd been at her place before and… No, I don't wanna think about it.

"Isamu-kun…" Kaede's voice was trembling.

I was completely frozen. At first, everything was just a blank, like my mind had been wiped clean. It took almost a minute to process everything and slowly return to my senses. I tried to say something but ended up mumbling incoherently. I looked away and ran my fingers through my hair. I realized I was shaking; it was a weird mixture of anger, embarrassment and fear. My legs finally found their strength and quickly went in to my classroom. I stayed in there for like twenty minutes, hoping she would be gone when I go out but she was still there waiting for me. I didn't even look at her as I made my way downstairs. She grabbed my sleeve but I just pulled away and continued walking. During that moment, I just wanna scream and repeatedly bash my head on the wall.

* * *

It was around eight when I got home and mom was super pissed. "You're late, young man." I found her waiting in the living room with her arms crossed.

"I texted you." I said while taking off my shoes and put on my slippers. "My teacher asked me to help out in the library and it took longer than expected. He promised to treat me ramen though so I guess it's cool."

"No, it's not cool. You could have said no."

"Mom! You know I can't say no to my homeroom teacher."

"Fine, fine." She sighed and then gave me a concerned look after noticing my haggard expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing."

She frowned and rubbed her forehead. "You bumped into Kaede again, didn't you?"

"N-No…" I looked away.

"You're such a bad liar." She smiled bitterly. "Just like your father."

"Yeah, yeah." I stretched my arms and legs. "Anyway, time to eat. I'm starving."

"Isamu, do you know what today is?"

"Last day of school. Tomorrow is Sunday so nothing but sleep and video games." I said with a bitter smile of my own but I doubt there would be any sleep after what I've seen today. Maybe I should go out tomorrow and spend the whole day killing time in a manga café or something but the sight of Kaede's house would probably just scare me away. Yeah. Laugh all you want but I am that terrified.

"I can't believe you forgot." She looked irritated.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I sat on the couch and massaged my right arm. "It's been a crummy day and I got a lot on my mind. So what's up? What's so special about today if you don't mind reminding me?"

Mom smiled mischievously. "Hehehe…"

"Don't give me that creepy laugh, you old hag."

"Don't get cheeky with me!" She flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"Look." She pointed to the foyer and I saw a pair of worn-out sneakers that I don't recognize. I was probably too distraught when I entered the house that I didn't notice them when I took off my own shoes.

"Hey do we have a-

"Look!" She said again and pointed to a pile of luggage and unopened cardboard boxes near the stairs.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Now look behind you!"

"Yahallo!" A male foreigner with strawberry blonde hair suddenly jumped out from behind the couch I'm sitting on. He's tall and looks older than me.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I was so surprised that I screamed like a girl. "M-M-Mom, there's a foreigner here!"

"Now look out!" Mom quickly got out of the way as my thirteen year old sister, Shizuka, came out of nowhere and hit me in the head with a harisen (AN: a large folding fan).

"Yooouch!"

"Nii-san, you big dope!" She hit me again. "Where have you been!? Mom doesn't want us to start dinner until you arrive and you sure took your darn time. I bet you were just moping around town and thinking about Kaede again! We're having sukiyaki. Do you get what I'm saying here, Nii-san? We're. Having. Suki-freaking-yaki!" She slung the harisen over her shoulder like a gun and raised one of her eyebrows. "Do you understand?" She said in English.

"Whoa! Nice tsukkomi, Shizuka-chan!" The foreigner said and gave her the thumbs-up.

"Teehee." She giggled. "Thanks!"

I quickly stood up, totally confused and irritated. "Okay just what the heck is going on here and who the heck is that guy!?" I pointed at the weird foreigner standing behind the couch and he just smiled at me like an idiot. "And what the heck is wrong with you, you little imp!?" I lightly kicked my little sister and she growled at me.

"Are you so depressed that you forgot?" My dad came out from the kitchen and lighted his pipe. "Today is the day our American guest arrives. Now stop being rude and go introduce yourself, Isamu-kun."

"Yo." Our American guest patted my left shoulder. "The name's Vincent Harvey but you can just call me Vinny. Nice to meet you, Isamu-kun."

Ugh. He just called me by my first name and come to think of it, he also called Shizuka by her first name too when he complimented her after hitting me with that blasted fan. Foreigners.

"Likewise." I smiled nervously and shook his hand. "Tachibana Isamu. You can just call me Isamu-kun since…well…since you're already…" I trailed off.

"Isn't he the cutest?" My mom smiled. "His Japanese is really good."

"To be honest, I was slightly disappointed. I was hoping I could practice speaking English with him." My dad sighed.

"You can still do that, Dad." Shizuka said. "I mean he can still speak English."

"But it's kinda embarrassing now that I know he's fluent in Japanese." My dad chuckled.

"How is that embarrassing?" I asked.

"It just is."

"I'm sorry, Vinny-san. My family's pretty weird." I scratched my head. "Aaaaanyway! I'm starving and Shizuka is definitely starving and I'm guessing our guest is starving too so how about we continue this while we eat?" I forced a smile.

"Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki!" Shizuka happily marched to the dining room while twirling the harisen like it's some sort of marching baton.

* * *

During dinner, Vinny told us the story of how our moms became good friends. Turns out Vinny's mom stayed in Japan before and worked with Mom in the same company. This was before Mom got married to Dad and became a housewife. Her name was Rebecca and she was older but Mom was her superior and boss. They didn't get along at first, partly because Rebecca didn't enjoy taking orders from someone younger. They were pretty professional about it at first but as the months went by it soon grew to hate that reached a breaking point where they had a really bad physical altercation in some seedy host club in the red light district. That got me and Shizuka raising our eyebrows but Dad just chuckled. Everything was settled after a really weird and embarrassing incident that involved Mom's angry ex-boyfriend from high school and a very confused Dutchman.

"I didn't expect Rebecca to help me back then but I was happy to find out she's actually a good person. She may be crude, mean, nosy and sometimes lazy but she has a strong sense of justice and won't turn a blind eye even if it's the person who clobbered her with a Dom Perignon bottle." Mom added with a smile. "She practically saved my life and we've been friends ever since."

"Man, those times were pretty hellish for me." Dad sighed. "I was still dating your mom when she and Rebecca started hanging out. For some reason, Rebecca didn't like me and totally did not approve of our relationship. She was very protective of her and wouldn't hesitate to put me in the hospital if given the chance. Every time she saw me with your mom, Rebecca would just pull me away and put me in a headlock until I passed out. Oh one time she drugged me, shoved me in the trunk of her car, drove all the way to Aokigahara Forest and tried to pay a bunch of delinquents to hang me but got caught by the park rangers. Boy oh boy, that sure was a mess." Dad then laughed heartily like it was some sort of fond memory.

Both me and Shizuka just sat there with our mouths wide open, completely horrified.

"Good times, good times." He continued laughing. "She and your mom are real tight alright. Rebecca would invite her for drinks almost every night and they do all kinds of crazy stuff afterwards. Oh I remember one time they got so wasted they beat up a bunch of theme park mascots while wearing school swim suits and-Ow!" Mom interrupted him with a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"I don't think the kids would like to hear that one, Kazuo." She said in a low and threatening voice.

"R-Right." Dad nodded.

Shizuka cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Vinny. "A-A-Anyway! Let's talk about you this time! Is this your first time in Japan?"

"Nope. Me and my family visited a bunch of times. I believe I was eighteen last time I was here with my folks."

"Wait. How old are you now anyway?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm twenty." Vinny looked embarrassed and my little sister gasped.

"And now you're gonna start living here." I said and took a sip of my miso soup.

"Uh-huh. Just like Mom, I also fell in love with this country. She taught me the language and pretty much everything I need to know about Japan. I guess you could say she's a big influence and before I knew it, I was a hardcore Japanophile like her."

"Jaapaanoooo…" The word was unfamiliar to Shizuka and she tried to pronounce it. I was unfamiliar with the word too but I didn't say anything.

"Japanophile" Mom said it in perfect English. "Japanophile is a person who has a strong interest in Japan and Japanese culture."

"Listen…I…uh…I just want everyone to know that I didn't do this on a whim. I didn't come here to be a tourist or something. I'm really serious about this. This is a very serious decision for me. I've discussed this with my parents for a long time now. Dad was against it at first and it literally took me two years to convince him. He was a rock I tell you. He wouldn't budge at all but thanks to Mom he gave in and said yes."

"I don't wanna know what Rebecca-san did to the poor guy." Dad shuddered and Mom elbowed him again.

"Ugh. What the hell am I doing?" Vinny scratched his head and looked kinda frustrated. "To be honest, the real reason for moving here is…uh…Look I'll just show you!" He stood up and ran to the living room.

Minutes later, he came back with a huge grin on his face and put something on the table for us to see.

"I love Japan and I really do want to live here but this…this is what gave me the resolve to go with my decision after so much deliberation. This is the reason why I worked so hard to convince Dad."

"Gunpla." I immediately recognized the robot plastic model. How could I not recognize it? I always see them in TV and magazines thanks to the current craze that took the world by storm years ago. I then remembered the amusing discussion Minaguchi and the others had a few hours ago. "Wait, Vinny-san, don't tell me you're a…"

"Yep! I'm both a Builder and a Fighter!" He stood up straight and pounded his chest proudly. "Gundam is my life. I watched every show so far, read all the manga and novels I could find, collected and built all kinds of kits and now I participate in Gunpla Battles! I decided to live here in Japan because not only do I love this country but it's also where Gundam originated. I know Gunpla Battle has spread worldwide but I want to play Gunpla Battle here! In this country! In Japan! I know it sounds silly and childish but-

"There's nothing wrong with being passionate, son." Dad nodded while smiling. "A real man must be passionate even if it's about toys or Idols."

"Oh remind me to burn those Kirara Blu-rays I found in your closet last night, dear." Mom glared and cracked her knuckles. Dad just hung his head and whimpered.

"Then that means you're going to fight in the world championship tournament, right?" Shizuka squealed, her eyes sparkling. "The Seventh Gunpla Battle World Championship is coming soon. The boys in my class have been talking about it non-stop and I've seen the commercials on TV. Are you going to qualify?"

"Hah! I wish." Vinny said bitterly and sat down. "I'd love to but I don't think I can take on the world championship yet. I need to hone my skills first before I can fight the big boys. So I'm just gonna keep building and training until I'm ready!" His smile was so boyish and earnest that I couldn't help but smile too. I gotta admit his enthusiasm is kinda infectious. Even Mom and Dad found his child-like excitement amusing and were nodding their heads. It must be nice to be passionate about something.

I carefully grabbed the Gunpla to get a good look. "So what kind of Gundam is this?" I never watched a Gundam show but I know it's a Gundam thanks to the iconic V-shaped fin on the head. It had a simple but sleek design and sported a red and white color scheme. Its only weapon was a samurai sword.

"My latest work." Vinny said proudly. "The MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame from the side-story manga, Gundam SEED Astray."

"It's well-made." I said and carefully moved the limbs. "I can tell you really worked hard building this thing and didn't half-ass it like some of my classmates. I gotta say I'm impressed." And no, I'm not flattering him. I really am impressed.

"Thanks!"

Mom then looked at her watch. "Okay kids, I know all this talk about Gunpla is exciting and all but it's getting late so finish your dinner."

I handed the Gunpla back to Vinny.

"Hey Isamu-kun, on the way here I spotted a model shop near the supermarket."

"You mean Juro's Model Works?"

"Yeah! That one! I wanna scope it out tomorrow and maybe even test out their battle system if they have one."

"They do actually and I hear it's a pretty big one too. Some of my classmates play there all the time."

"Sweet!" He said in English and pumped his fist. "Say how about tagging along, Isamu-kun? You could see me in action and maybe I could even get you interested. I could help you pick something easy to build and we'll-"

"I don't know…I'm a little busy tomorrow so I don't think I can go with you."

"Yeah. Busy moping around and thinking about Kaede!" Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Shizuka!" Mom's voice was sharp and stern. "Isamu, I think you should go with him. Play tour guide and show him around town. I'm sure you could use the distraction to keep certain things off your mind even just for a while."

"But Mom…" I tried to protest.

"Isamu." My mom crossed her arms.

"Don't be rude to our guest now, Isamu." My dad joined in. "Papa will get mad."

"Oh…uh…listen…uh…I didn't mean to make this awkward. I was just inviting you and…uh…you don't have to come along if you don't want to." Vinny said sadly and looked like he regretted inviting me.

"Oh don't be silly. He's going to come because I'm ordering him to." Mom patted my head and Shizuka snickered again. "Right, Isamu-kun?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go with him. Sheesh." I sighed and continued eating. "But I doubt you'll get me interested. Not when everything is a mess." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

After dinner, I took a bath and brushed my teeth in the upstairs bathroom. My parents were still down in the living room watching a horror movie. I could hear Dad screaming like a little girl and Mom was laughing non-stop. I wonder if she's laughing at my dad or at the movie - probably both. As I passed by the guest room I heard Vinny unpacking his stuff. A loud thud suddenly made me stop and I quickly turned around. I thought about going in to help but before my hand could even touch and turn the door knob I quickly changed my mind. I rubbed my forehead and sighed as I went back to my room.

I found Shizuka lying on my bed and reading one of my mangas. "What are you doing here?" I asked sharply and closed the door.

"So what do you think of him" She asked without glancing.

I sat on the floor and pressed my back on the bed. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah he is. The whole Gunpla thing surprised me though."

"Me too. Honestly, I think Gunpla is pretty childish but then again a lot of adults participate in Gunpla Battles. I wonder if they're all like him."

"So you think you gonna get along with him tomorrow?"

"It's going to be fine. I know I sounded a bit rude a while ago but I don't really mind accompanying him and playing tour guide. Like I said he's a nice guy and I kinda admire his enthusiasm with Gunpla but it's just that…I saw Kaede again today."

"Well that's nothing new." She said in a mocking tone.

"This time it's different though and much much worse. It's not like the usual. I didn't bump into her on the way home or something. This time I saw her with someone and well…I can now tell you that the rumors are one hundred percent true." I smiled bitterly and told her what happened in school.

I told her every little detail.

"Nii-san…" She closed the manga and sat next to me.

"Shizuka, what the hell am I doing? It's not like she cheated on me or anything. She was already doing this before I confessed and-"

"It can't be helped. She's your childhood friend after all. Our childhood friend." She sighed. "You're not the only one who's depressed about this too, you know. Don't forget I treated her like a big sister and in some ways looked up to her. Now I'm very…disillusioned so you're not alone. Difference is that you're an idiot and you let this whole thing eat you up."

"I heard this sermon before."

"And I'm going to keep telling you until you pull yourself together. Geez." She puffed her cheeks. "You know Mom and Dad can be pretty weird but we got your back, Nii-san. And maybe Vinny-san too if you let him. I know we just met the guy but I have this feeling that he won't let you down. Call it intuition or whatever but my gut tells me he's going to be a good friend. Well if I'm wrong we could always kick him out." She giggled. "Anyway, like I said I got your back. Just say the word, Nii-san. I can open that window right now and I'm gonna crash through Kaede's room like some Special Forces agent and give her a piece of my mind. I can even dish out physical violence if you allow it. I'm told my figure-four leg lock is no joke. I can break her like a twig and make her apologize to you. Just say the word, Nii-san."

"Haha! As much I wanna see you do that I don't want to see my precious little sister to get arrested for trespassing and assault." I chuckled. "Anyway, thank you, Shizuka. You sure know how to cheer me up. I gotta admit you always give the best pep talks even if they terrify me sometimes. I guess I feel a little better now. Thanks again."

And that's my little sister. Yeah she can be annoying and bratty like any little sister but one thing is for sure about Shizuka: I can always count on her. The days after my confession to Kaede, she never left my side. My parents almost gave up on me but Shizuka never did. She was always there reminding me to find my balls and stop moping around like an idiot. One time she even dumped a bucket of cold water on my head just because she couldn't stand seeing me looking like a zombie. I believe that happened during the second week after the confession. Of course I got so mad I nearly hit her but in the end I realized she was just really worried about me. I think it's safe to say that she's the reason why I didn't completely become a shut-in and returned to school. I didn't want to disappoint her I guess and waste all her hard work cheering me up.

* * *

As expected I didn't get much sleep. I think I was out for three hours and spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and thinking about Kaede. Ten minutes before seven I got up, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Breakfast was more peaceful compared to last night's dinner. Shizuka just ate toast and left quickly to watch TV, Dad was more interested in the newspaper, Mom was reading a book about…uh…rare turnips, and Vinny was just quietly eating his bacon and eggs. He didn't say anything at all except for morning greetings and he wasn't his usual energetic self. I then noticed the bags under his eyes and realized I'm not the only one who didn't get enough sleep. He was probably up all night sorting his stuff and I immediately felt guilty for not helping him.

After breakfast, I graciously volunteered to do the dishes while the rest joined Shizuka in the living room to watch some retro magical girl show. Vinny has only been here for a day and looks like he's already fitting in with my family. I guess he finally recovered his pep since I could now hear him laughing along with my folks and sister. He then started shouting like a little kid when a commercial about the upcoming Seventh Gunpla Battle World Championship was shown. I chuckled and remembered what my little sister said about him last night. So she thinks he won't let me down, huh? Well we'll just see. Minutes later, I joined them and I gotta admit the next two hours was actually pretty pleasant.

So yeah…

One big happy family.

Me and Vinny got ready around ten. I guess this morning's family bonding got my spirits up enough that I'm now actually looking forward to this little trip. I was putting on my shoes in the entrance foyer when my sister sneaked up behind me and slapped my back really hard. "You want me to go out first and see if the coast is clear?"

"The heck are you talking about, my adorable little sister?" I stood up after tying up my shoes. I checked my pockets to see if I didn't forget my wallet and phone.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. No need to be shy, my spineless big brother. Little sister is here to serve." She saluted.

"I'll manage, my adorable little sister." I patted her head.

"Fight-o." She lightly punched my chest and gave a warm smile. "No really. You want me to intercept if she's out there? That figure-four leg lock offer still stands, my spineless big brother."

"Please no." I sighed. "Oh by the way, I forgot to ask you this but did Vinny-san ask about Kaede? He may be a big kid but I'm pretty sure he's not an idiot. I'm sure he has an idea what's going on since you and Mom weren't exactly discreet talking about my situation last night. So I'm wondering if he got a little curious and asked you or Mom."

"Nah." Shizuka shook her head. "He's minding his own business but yeah, I think he has an idea. Mom also dropped a few hints yesterday before you arrived from school."

"That old hag." I gritted my teeth.

"Sorry for the wait." Vinny came out from the kitchen. "Your mom insisted on giving me spending money. I tried to refuse but she's really-"

"Oh c'mon, Vinny-san. Never turn down money. If you don't want it then I'll take-"

"Shizuka." I glared.

"I'm kidding! You two boys enjoy now!" She pushed us to the front door. "Oh and Nii-san, don't forget to buy cake. If you forget I'll kill you in your sleep."

* * *

We didn't run into Kaede when we left the house and I was very thankful for that. I wouldn't know what to do if we did see her. I'll probably say or do something really embarrassing or uncool and it would totally take a toll on my mental health. As we walked I glanced at her house and shuddered. I felt like an idiot for torturing myself like this. Vinny noticed the uncomfortable look on my face but he didn't say anything. He just smiled and offered me gum. As I played tour guide and showed him around town, I felt a little bit nostalgic and realized it's been a while since I hung out with someone other than my family. My depression cost me my friends and it nearly ruined my relationship with my family if it weren't for Shizuka's stubbornness. To be honest I wasn't really expecting much from this excursion but little by little I started to have fun and enjoy Vinny's company. He's a cheerful guy who talks a lot but not once did I feel annoyed or irritated by it. We went to the park (where he took pictures), the arcade (where we played every fighting game we could find), the used book store (where I bought a crap load of manga), and even the shrine on the outskirts of the city. Around one in the afternoon, we went back to the market center and had extra large beef bowls for lunch and we even had seconds! After that, we went to the mall and Vinny bought a bunch of caps and a jacket. We got separated for a while so I could wander around while he did his shopping but quickly regrouped when I spotted two female classmates of mine. We then went back to the park and rested for half an hour while drinking iced coffee. Vinny then stood up from the bench we were sitting on and looked at his watch. I guess it's time for the main event.

It was four in the afternoon and we found ourselves standing in-front of the model shop Vinny wanted to check. "Juro's Model Works." I said in a flat tone.

"Juro's Model Works." Vinny repeated and smiled.

"Watcha waiting for? Let's go in."

"Right!" He cracked his knuckles.

Before we could even take one step, the shop's automatic sliding doors slid open and my eyes went wide with shock when I recognized the person coming out. "Minaguchi!?"

"Huh?" My classmate raised one of her eyebrows when she noticed me. "Oh hey it's…uh…you. The gloomy guy in my class. What's your name again?"

"T-T-Tachibana." I mumbled.

"What?"

"T-T-Tachi...bana..."

"Hey speak up! I can't hear you."

"Tachibana Isamu!" I nearly screamed.

"Right. Tachibana-san." She crossed her arms. "So you into Gunpla too?"

"No." I immediately replied. "My friend here…"

"Your friend?" She turned her attention to Vinny. "Oh my…"

Vinny just smiled and waved his hand.

"Hmmm…" She studied him for a moment and then sniffed his hair. What the hell is wrong with this girl, I thought. Vinny just looked at me nervously and I returned a nervous look of my own. She then offered her hand and Vinny, ever the friendly guy, took it without hesitation. "My name is Keiko Minaguchi." She spoke slowly and in English.

"Oh hi Keiko-san." Vinny also replied in English. "My name is Vincent Harvey. Nice to meet you."

"I…like…girls."

"Oh…uh…I like girls too."

I placed my hand on my face and sighed.

"I hate…boys."

"Isamu-kun, she said she hates boys." Vinny went back to Japanese and nudged me.

"I know what she said." I rolled my eyes.

"Onee-sama is the best." Keiko spoke again. "Onee-sama is...uh...hmm...Onee-sama is my bride."

"Minaguchi-san, Vinny-san here can speak Japanese fluently. In fact, he's practically Japanese so please could you stop that."

"….."

"….."

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" I took a step back. This situation is getting weird and I really wanna go home.

"Mugyaaaaaaaaah!" Minaguchi suddenly shrieked.

"What, what, what!?"

"Vincent!" She pointed at him.

"Vinny."

"Vinny!" She spun around and did a ridiculous pose. "I'm bored. Onee-sama is not here."

"Onee-sama?" Vinny looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Let's Gunpla!"

"You mean Gunpla Battle?"

"Yes." She said in English and did a thumbs-up.

"Is…she challenging you?" I asked.

"Looks like it."

"Ugh. This is giving me a headache. I'll think I'll just wait here and-"

"Dude, why don't you watch our match?"

"Uh…"

"Pleeeeeease." He clasped his hands. "It wouldn't hurt and I wanna show my Fighter skills."

"Watch." Minaguchi poked my chest.

"Sheeeesh." I frowned. "Okay, okay I'll watch. You two weirdos win."

"Haha!" Vinny rubbed his hands. "It's settled then! Let me show you my world, dude." He pulled out an unfamiliar Gunpla from his backpack and smiled.

"Whoa. A Hyaku Shiki." Minaguchi whistled.

"Isamu-kun, I dunno what the heck is going on with you but I wanna help. I want you to experience the joys of Gunpla. I want you to experience our world, man. Experience our world and be a part of it!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Muffin here...

Oh man. It's been like what, two or three years? Well it's good to be back and I hope I managed to improve my writing during my absence but I doubt it. So yeah feel free to criticize and point out any mistakes but please...be gentle lol.

This fanfic is kinda like an experiment for me. This is the first time I wrote in first-person perspective and I had a lot of trouble but thanks to Yopee and Shiro Tsubasa's help I think everything turned out fine. Well I hope. Anyway, major thanks to you guys. Be sure to check out Shiro's work. He's a cool dude. Oh and this is also the first time I tried writing drama so I apologize if the opening scenes are a little iffy. The thing about the Kaede character is definitely a product of my ero-manga obsession lol, particularly NTR. It's kinda obvious lol. This fic is definitely about Gunpla Battle and it will be mostly light-hearted fun. I just want the main character to have a messed-up backstory.

Aaaanyway! Enjoy the story and post reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"LET'S GUNPLA!"**

"Keiko-chan, did you forget something?" A middle-aged man with a moustache greeted us when we entered the shop. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He was taller than Vinny and seemed to be in good shape for a guy his age.

"Change of plans, Juro-chan. I'm gonna fight this guy." Keiko pointed to Vinny.

"Oh." The man smiled as he approached us. "Hello. My name is Juro Watanabe and I am of the owner of this shop." He politely introduced himself in English and shook Vinny's hand. "Welcome to Juro's Model Works." He spoke slowly and carefully but his pronunciation was good. He must have a lot of experience dealing with foreigners.

"He's fluent in Japanese." I said and rubbed the back of my head while looking away.

"Is that so?" He heaved a sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness. Speaking in English can be a pain in the neck." He laughed. "No offense, kid."

"None taken!" Vinny smiled. "My name is Vincent Harvey but you can just call me Vinny."

"And you can just call me Juro." He shook his hand again. "It's a pleasure to meetcha!"

"Same here, dude."

"Aaaaand you are?" Watanabe-san then shifted his attention to me.

"Tachibana." I said softly with my head down. "Tachibana Isamu."

"Oh c'mon! You can do better than that!" Keiko slapped my back hard. "Put some energy into it! Be gloomy in school but not here! This is sacred grounds, buster!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Watanabe-san's hearty laugh rocked the whole store. "Don't be so hard on the kid, Keiko."

"But he's so depressing! He's all doom and gloom!" My classmate rolled her eyes as she sat on the counter.

"Leave me alone." I said sharply.

"I hear you were pretty normal last year. You even had friends. So what happened to you? Did you break up with your girlfriend or something?" Keiko giggled.

"I said leave me alone!" I raised my voice.

"Ooooooooookay now!" Vinny quickly stood between me and Keiko. "Peace, my Gunpla friends. If you really want to go at it then I suggest Gunpla Battle."

"Geez. What's with you, Tachibana?" Keiko frowned and played with her hair.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that, Minaguchi-san."

"She's right on the money, isn't she?" Watanabe-san was sharp enough to notice.

I didn't say anything. I just shrugged and looked away. These people should just mind their own darn business.

"Well let's leave it at that." The shop owner smiled and rubbed his hands. "Anyway, lemme set up the battle system. It's time for Gunpla Battle, kiddies!"

"Let's Gunplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keiko got off the counter and did another ridiculous pose.

"Let's Gunplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vinny copied her and raised his arms like a little kid.

"Now you say it." Keiko poked my chest again.

"What?"

"Say it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She shrieked.

"What if I don't want to say it?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

Keiko then produced a weird-looking Gunpla. "I'll pull your pants down and this Agg will use its drills to infiltrate YOUR Jaburo."

"That what is gonna what my what now?"

"Just say it, Tachibana-kun." She glared.

"What the hell is a Jaburo?"

"TA-CHI-BA-NA-KUUUUUUN!" Her eyes started twitching.

"Let's Gunpla." I said in a slow and monotone voice.

"Yay." The three of them clapped their hands.

"I hate you guys."

* * *

Watanabe-san led us to the back room and I was surprised to see how big and wide it is. There's enough space to fit fifteen to twenty people here. The walls were decorated with Gunpla posters and weird graffiti. There's a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall and the sound system looked pretty high-end. Next to it was a large shelf containing a collection of neatly arranged Gundam DVDs, Blu-Rays, manga, novels, magazines and other Gundam related merchandise. There were also two large glass cases displaying various Gunpla model kits. I even spotted a small bar near the corner of the room! I mean holy crap they serve drinks and snacks here! The Gunpla Battle table was in the middle of the room as expected and it's big alright. I've seen some in the mall but those can't compare with this one. Watanabe-san sure went all out with this set-up.

"This is pretty impressive." I said under my breath. "You must have spent a fortune here, Watanabe-san."

"Totally worth it." The man smiled proudly.

Keiko sat comfortably on the couch near the bar and crossed her legs. "This place is the best. I play here all the time."

"Isamu-kun, I think I just found my new hangout." Vinny can't contain his excitement. He was so giddy that he can't stop moving around.

"Let's begin." Watanabe-san announced and the two Fighters got ready.

"I didn't bring mine today so I'll be picking one from your collection, Juro-chan." Keiko said. "If you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind." He said and fired up the battle system.

"You feeling it, dude?" Vinny asked me while looking at his Gunpla.

"Feeling what?"

"Never mind." He stretched his arms and neck. "Just watch. I'll give you one hell of a show, man. It'll blow you away."

"Right." I smiled dryly and found myself a chair. "Break a leg."

"Here we go!" Both he and Keiko stood on opposite sides of the table, facing one another. "You ready, Keiko-chan?

"You bet."

"Please set your GP base." The battle system's computerized voice said.

Both Vinny and Keiko carefully set their GP bases. They looked at me almost at the same time and smiled smugly. These two were really getting on my nerves.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." Both Fighters were surrounded by various blue holographic monitor screens to make it look like they're inside a mobile suit's cockpit.

Ah, The Plavsky Particles - mysterious particles that revolutionized Gunpla and brought the second Gunpla boom.

Just what the heck are Plavsky Particles anyway, I thought. Its unique properties can breathe life into Gunpla models and make them do amazing things. I tried looking it up on the internet before but I didn't get much. PPSE, the company that made the particles, are keeping their lips sealed. I guess I can't blame them for monopolizing it for obvious reasons. It's just that I can't help but feel uneasy about it but it's really none of my concern so I really shouldn't read too much into it. Bah! Let's just get this over it so I can go home and sleep.

"Field Three, Forest." The computerized voice announced the location of the fight and a holographic image of a forest appeared on top of the Gunpla Battle table.

"Field Three is good." Vinny said. "A good balance of open spaces and cover. In my humble opinion this field is perfect for beginners or when you're testing the waters."

"Please set your Gunpla." Both Fighters nodded and carefully placed their Gunpla on the table.

Vinny's Gunpla sported a gold color scheme and it was quite eye-catching. Gundam is supposed to be about realistic war stories, right? I mean who in their right minds would paint their giant war robot gold? I mean that's like asking for attention! It's too conspicuous! You might as well paint a giant frigging bullseye on your chest and wave around like an idiot. I mean they're in space, right? Can't they just paint their mobile suits black or something? That's strategy right there. Wait, wait, wait! Maybe this is just a custom color, right? Maybe the original didn't have such a shocking and fancy paint job. Being imaginative and going beyond the source material is what Gunpla is all about, right? But why pick the color gold? For attention? Does Vinny-san want to taunt his opponents or something? Aaaaaaargh! I'm doing it again! I'm reading too much into it! Just watch, Isamu! Just watch!

"Heh. That Hyaku Shiki sure looks snazzy." Keiko smiled. "I noticed the wing binders look kinda different. I think it's bigger and is packing more thrusters. The rifle is also new - it's longer and has a revolver-style grenade launcher attachment. The barrel sure has a peculiar shape. Is it an assault rifle? Looks like one. I mean it has to be judging from the shape and design. Interesting. Very interesting, Vinny-san. Oh and I just noticed it now! The forearms look bigger too and, if I'm not mistaken, this thing packs quite a punch. Literally! Maneuverability, firepower and melee. The whole shebang! The modifications are pretty subtle but there is absolutely no doubt your Gunpla is a monster."

"Crap." Vinny was shocked by Keiko's insight. "Isamu, your classmate is one scary chick."

"You have no idea." Both me and Watanabe-san said at the same time.

"Anyway, what about yours, Keiko-chan? Looks like you're using an Adele Cannon. Pretty basic and straight-up. No signs of modifications."

"Simple is best, no?" She waved her finger. "Okay not really but I'm fond of the Adele's design even if I didn't like Gundam AGE."

I stood up and took a closer look. The Adele's design was simple and clean alright but I guess I can see why Keiko likes it. The head was pretty round and the face of the Gunpla was covered by some weird visor. Two cannons were mounted on both shoulders and they looked pretty powerful. It's also armed with the usual rifle and shield. I just nodded my head and went back to my seat.

"Battle start." The computerized voice announced the start of the fight and a pair of yellow orbs appeared in front of the Fighters. These floating holographic orbs were used to control the Gunpla. I found the design quite odd but ingenious at the same time.

"Vincent Harvey. Hyaku Shiki Opera. Launching!" Vinny yelled as his Gunpla launched from the catapult and landed on the forest.

"Minaguchi Keiko, also known as the Smiling Merciful Panty Hunter-

"Oh brother." Watanabe-san sat next to me and shook his head.

"What!?" She gave the shop owner a puzzling look.

"Just launch." I said. "What's with the weird nickname?"

"Minaguchi Keiko. Adele Cannon. One day I will create a harem of beauties-

"JUST LAUNCH ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. "Holy crap! Minaguchi-san, just what the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Boooooooooo!" Her Adele launched from the catapult.

Aaaaaand here we go!

"Okay, okay, okay!" Keiko licked her lips. "Where the heck did you go?"

Vinny came out from behind a large tree and squeezed off a shot. "Yahallo!"

"Nope!" The Adele turned around and blocked the shot with its shield. Keiko then quickly used the Gunpla's back thrusters to jump and fired both of the cannons at the Hyaku Shiki.

"Damn!" Vinny managed to avoid the blast in time thanks to the Hyaku Shiki's extra thrusters. He aimed the assault rifle but Keiko already fired the Adele's left three-tube missile launchers the moment her Gunpla landed on the ground. She's definitely not giving him any breathing space. "Damn it." He used the Gunpla's...uh...head...uh...head machine guns or something to shoot down the missiles. Oh I remember now! I think I overheard some of my classmates calling them vulcan guns. Yeah. Let's stick with calling them vulcan guns then. "Geez! Keiko-chan, you're frigging relentless!"

"I close my eyes and think nothing but panties!" The Adele picked up momentum before using the back thrusters again to charge forward while the Hyaku Shiki was busy shooting down the incoming missiles. "Because panties give me strength!" She then used the Adele's shield to bash the Hyaku Shiki's head and quickly turned around to deliver a round house kick that sent Vinny's Gunpla crashing into a nearby tree. Holy crap! Keiko is on a roll here! "Especially Onee-sama's panties! They smell like warm sunflowers and strawberries!" She grabbed the Hyaku Shiki's head and smacked it again with the Adele's shield. "I know because I already stole a pair!" She screamed. I just covered my face with my hands and shook my head while Watanabe-san grunted uncomfortably. Seriously, what the heck is wrong with this crazy girl?

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Vinny was getting nervous.

"Warm sunflowers and strawberries!" Keiko swung the Adele's shield again.

"Warm sunflowers and strawberries, eh?" Vinny saw the attack coming this time and blocked the shield with the Hyaku Shiki's left arm. He then punched Keiko's Adele right in the face with the other arm, cracking the visor.

"Onee-sama's warm sunflowers and strawberries!" Keiko's eyes were twitching and the Adele took a step back before regaining its balance.

"Well shit." Vinny fired the vulcan guns again but the Adele quickly ducked. "Now I wanna smell her panties too." He laughed as he jumped back. He aimed his assault rifle and fired a grenade. "Wait, who's Onee-sama again? Is this some sort of incest thing?"

"Tch!" Keiko managed to jump out of the way before the grenade exploded but it was a fragmentation grenade and the Adele's upper body was hit by several shrapnel. The Gunpla's visor was now completely shattered, exposing its inner face. "Oh good one! Now eat this!" The Adele knelt down and fired both cannons. "And this!" She jumped again and fired her rifle wildly. "And this and this and this and this!"

"Oh crap!" Vinny's Hyaku Shiki got hit in the left shoulder before he could find cover behind a large boulder. The ground then shook as the Adele landed and unleashed its remaining missiles. He quickly fired both his assault rifle and vulcan guns to intercept before he got hit but Keiko was already going for the next attack. She tossed her shield aside and pulled out her…uh…I believe it was called a beam saber. Man, all these Gundam terminologies sure are weird and me knowing them is weirder. I guess Gunpla is so wide-spread these days that even a normal dude like me are kinda familiar with some of the terms and not to mention I'm surrounded by classmates who talk about it non-stop in school. They even build Gunplas during free time so it's no wonder I unconsciously pick up some Gunpla-related things. Anyway, she pulled out one of the Adele's beam sabers and was ready for the kill. I gotta give her credit though, she may be weird but she sure knows how to fight.

"Vinny-san, look out!" I warned.

"I see her, buddy!" Vinny said as Keiko brought the beam saber down, hoping to slice his Gunpla in half but he managed to avoid the attack in time. "Shit! That was frigging close! That was really frigging close!" She then turned around and swung the blade again, this time she's aiming for the neck. The Hyaku Shiki quickly grabbed the Adele's arm in time before it could slice the Gunpla's head off and punched it in the face again. Keiko's Gunpla stumbled for a bit and Vinny was now going for the counterattack. He repeatedly punched the Adele and sent the Gunpla crashing down to the ground with a thundering knee to the cockpit. "Payback time!" He chuckled as he approached the downed Adele and planted the Hyaku Shiki's right foot on the Gunpla's face, hoping to crush the head. I cringed after hearing the plastic snap. Man, this is getting intense.

"I'm…not…gonna…lose that easily!" Keiko was still holding the beam saber and stabbed the Hyaku Shiki right in the face! "Hahahahahahahaha!" Her laugh was almost like a roar and I shuddered after hearing it.

"Damn it." Vinny gritted his teeth and fired the vulcan guns again. The bullets completely tore the Adele's head off and the Gunpla was now headless. "Hah! How do you like that?"

"You'll pay for that!" Keiko growled and fired her beam cannons. The Hyaku Shiki managed to pull the beam saber out of its head and dodged the incoming shots but lost its right arm in the process. Both Gunplas were now heavily damaged.

"Whoa…" I can't believe it. This is getting way too intense. I saw one match before years ago and I thought it was nothing special but this one is different. They're going at it like there's no tomorrow! Oh crap. I think I'm actually enjoying this. I can't believe I'm enjoying this fight. I mean they're just fighting with toys but for some reason I can't help but feel really excited. I know it's kinda silly but I just can't deny this feeling. This is just too awesome!

"You want some snacks?" I was so captivated by the fight that I didn't notice Watanabe-san offering me a bag of potato chips and a glass of soda.

"Uh…I...well..."

"It's on the house, kid." He smiled.

"I see. Well I did make it a personal rule to never turn down free snacks." I said and accepted his offer.

"I'd offer you beer but you're still in high school." He laughed. "Anyway, these two are really into it. Keiko really goes wild when she fights."

"You can say that again." I opened the bag of chips. "But she's wrecking your Gunpla. Is that okay with you, Watanabe-san? She's going all out like she owns the thing."

"I would be disappointed if she didn't."

"What do you mean?" I took a sip of my soda. "I'm pretty sure you worked hard building that Adele and you're cool with it being destroyed just like that? Now that I think about it, why do you Gunpla fanatics do this? You guys spend so much time and effort building these awesome models but then you wreck them just so you can recreate and enjoy your favorite battles from the Gundam anime? I guess that's pretty cool at first but I dunno. It feels like a waste if you ask me even if the fights are fantastic and intense. So why? For the thrill of it? I mean it's practically an international sport now, eh? I'm sorry but I'm sure I'm not the first guy to ask this question."

"Well, that's just how Gunpla Battle is, kid." He crossed his arms. "Yes, we compete and sometimes completely destroy our Gunpla but that's the very reason why we work so hard in building them. Back in the old days, we build Gunpla merely as a hobby but now, we build Gunpla to prove our strength. Even if our models get trashed beyond recognition, we'll still keep repairing and building until we prove our machines are the strongest. That is Gunpla Battle."

"To prove your strength?" I chuckled. "No offense but that sounds like something from a shounen manga."

"Hahahahahahaha! Okay, how about this then: unlike in the anime, our lives are not at risk. There is no war for independence or human reformation. No politics or discrimination or any of that complicated crap. We do it only for fun and pleasure. That's why we can take it seriously. That's why we can be passionate about it. That's why we can let loose and go all out!" He clenched his fist. "No regrets, kid. No regrets."

"I…never really thought about it that way. That does seem…"

"Not my words, by the way. I just heard it from some old guy but ya gotta admit he makes a good point, right?"

"Gunpla Battle." I said under my breath and turned my attention back to the fight.

"Keiko-chan, are you still thinking about panties?" Vinny asked while smiling. The Hyaku Shiki's face was nothing but a big hole now.

The Adele slowly stood up. "Of course! I'm always thinking about panties!" She pulled out her other beam saber and was now dual wielding. The monitor screens around her flashed warning signs but she ignored them. "It's just a head. No biggie." She cracked her knuckles. "I still got the back-up camera running."

"My Gunpla is still good." Vinny also cracked his knuckles.

No it's not, you idiot. The monitor screens around you are going nuts too.

"You sure?" Keiko asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh hell yeah, baby!' He screamed in English and pulled out his assault rifle with the Hyaku Shiki's remaining arm. "I'm still good to go!" He fired.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Keiko laughed like a maniac again and fired her beam cannons as she retreated.

Vinny easily dodged the beam shots and fired back. "You're not even aiming anymore, are ya? You're just going crazy with your attacks, are ya?" He dodged another shot then fired his grenade launcher.

The Adele jumped as high as it can to avoid the grenade and continued its beam cannon barrage. "Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaa!" The Gunpla suddenly went out of balance mid-air and crashed into the forest.

"Now's my chance!" Vinny rushed towards her location but he gasped when he saw her Gunpla suddenly charging towards him at full speed. "Holy shit!"

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Keiko screamed in English and swung both blades. "Are you having fun, Vinny-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!?"

The Hyaku Shiki managed to avoid the first beam saber but the second one completely decapitated the Gunpla. "Of course!" A small beam bayonet appeared under the muzzle of the assault rifle and stabbed the Adele's left arm. "I'm having so much fun right now, Keiko-chaaaaaaaaaan!" He pulled the trigger and the left arm was obliterated along with the left beam cannon.

The Adele then used its remaining functioning thrusters to turn around and quickly severed the Hyaku Shiki's remaining arm. Vinny's Gunpla turned around too and kicked the Adele's remaining beam saber out of the Gunpla's hand. "Well let's say it together now!"

It was like a messed-up ballet dance or something. They just kept turning around and hitting each other like crazy. I was totally on the edge of my seat during that moment.

"Let's…" The severely crippled Hyaku Shiki took a step back and is now going for the final charge. The head and the arms are now gone so I doubt it could do anything besides a tackle or a kick but Vinny was still going for it anyway. I gotta admire his tenacity at least. He definitely wanted to end this fight with a bang.

"….Gunplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keiko screamed and fired the Adele's right beam cannon, completely destroying the Hyaku Shiki. Watanabe-san stood up and started cheering and before I realized, I was cheering too.

"Battle ended."

* * *

After the match, we came back to the shop's front area. My heart was still racing. I could still feel the adrenaline and excitement but I really didn't wanna show it to the others. I was just too embarrassed since I acted like a jerk a while ago. Anyway, so that was Gunpla Battle. I guess I kinda understand the people who enjoy this stuff a little better now. I looked at Watanabe-san and thought about what he said to me a while ago. Their lives are not on the line and that is why Gunpla Fighters can go all out and enjoy this whole thing to the fullest. Maybe I should humor Vinny and give this Gunpla thing a shot after all. Heck, maybe I could even recover from this stupid depression and…

_No regrets, kid. No regrets. _

My mind suddenly went back to yesterday's scene with Kaede and I cried a bit. I sighed and glanced at Vinny and the others. They're still happily talking about the fight and I was glad they didn't notice me wiping my tears. No regrets, huh? Did I regret confessing to Kaede? I don't know. I wonder what would happen if I just kept my feelings to myself and didn't confess to her. Would things have stayed normal or would the inevitable happen anyway?

What the hell am I thinking? Don't be an idiot, Isamu. There's no point dwelling on it now. It happened and whether I regret it or not, nothing can be done anymore. I can't be her childhood friend anymore. She's gone. Kaede is gone. I have to accept the truth and face it like a man. She's never coming back and I can't be with her. I can't just run back to her and force the whole thing - it will only end in despair. I know that very well. I knew it since day one. So the best thing for now is to just give up on her and move on from this madness. Move on from this personal hell I made for myself. I realized that these eccentric and annoying people showed me something that day and that something will soon be the center of my life.

I just stood there and watched them talk for a while. These people are living their lives to the fullest and I should too. I should move forward.

So yeah. Just like what you said, Watanabe-san. Just like what you said.

"No regrets!" I suddenly cried and everyone gave me weird looks.

"Jaburo time?" Keiko's face lit up. "Juro-chan, hand me that Agg over there."

"Noooooo! No Jaburo!" I glared at her. "Stay away from me, you crazy person. You're messed-up, you know that?"

"Oh lighten-up, Isamu-kun." Vinny laughed. "It's just friendly Gunpla sodomy. You should be thankful she's not using the Apsalus to infiltrate your Jaburo. That's gonna hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry but my alignment is pretty low so I can't use the Apsalus. We have no choice but to make do with Agg-kun." She said sadly.

"Vinny-san, please translate." I said dryly.

"Pretty sure she just referenced the Gihren's Greed games." He chuckled.

"I don't know what that is."

"Wassup." Someone entered the shop. "Hey Juro-chan, I'm here to buy more decals." It was a boy around my age and he was carrying a large paper bag. His hair was bleached and about shoulder-length. He was also wearing glasses just like Keiko.

"Mii-chan!" Keiko waved.

"Oh God…" The boy was horrified to see her.

Keiko pointed to his paper bag. "Oh did you buy another eroge?" (AN: Eroge is erotic game or hentai game for non-weaboos)

"N-N-None of your business, you freak!" He took a step back and hugged the paper bag. "Oh and don't call me Mii-chan! I hate it when people call me Mii-chan!"

"But Onodera-san always calls you Mii-chan."

"Suzume's my childhood friend. Only she can call me Mii-chan."

Childhood friend, huh? I frowned and sighed.

"Booooooooooooooooooooooo!" Keiko puffed her cheeks. "Anyway, I wanna see your new game!" She suddenly tried to grab the paper bag but the boy resisted. "I wanna see your new eroge! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Oh crap! Juro-chan, help me!" The boy wailed.

"Staying neutral here." He patted the counter. "This area around here is now the Orb Union." He smiled and scratched his head. "Okay, that was kinda lame. You kids enjoy."

Good job, Mr. Adult. Good job. But then again, I can't blame you.

"Juro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" His scream was full of misery and hopelessness that I flinched. Vinny made an uncomfortable expression and just looked away.

"Hah!" Keiko managed to overpower him and placed her hand inside the bag. "Let's see here…" She licked her lips. "Ohohohohoho!" She pulled out a game case with really explicit images and read the title aloud. "My Childhood Friend is Now My Step-Mother."

"Hot damn." Vinny whistled. "Boy, it's been a while since I last played an eroge."

"Give that back!" Mii-chan struggled to get his game back but Keiko just pushed him away with ease. Just how weak is this guy?

"Hey the girl on the cover looks like Onodera-san." She giggled.

"Oh God no." He sobbed. "Please don't tell her about this! I'm begging you!"

"You two are so cute!" Keiko squealed. "Last time I saw her, she was complaining about you always being late for school but I can tell she's really worried. Now you're buying eroge with characters that resemble her. These two are straight out from a romantic comedy series, I tells ya."

"This is youth!" Watanabe-san laughed and did a thumbs-up.

"This is depressing." I sighed.

"Naaaah! This is funny." Vinny patted my back.

Funny, huh? Yeah, what a joke this is, I thought bitterly. I was just crying about Kaede a while ago and now this guy shows up. Last thing I need right now is a foil to show me how things could have been with Kaede. Yeah. Thanks a freaking lot for that. Rub it in my face.

"Oh Mii-chan!" Keiko tossed the game away but Vinny managed to catch it before it hits the floor. "I want you to meet these guys. This is my classmate, Tachibana Isamu, and this is his friend, Vincent Harvey."

"Pleasure meeting you, dude. You can just call me Vinny." Vinny was looking at the back of the game package and checking out the naughty pictures. "Man, this is pretty lewd. It says here this game has a total of forty sex scenes. Is this a Nukige?" (AN: Nukige is a kind of eroge that focuses more on erotic content than story and characters)

"Y-Yes." Mii-chan nodded. "Anyway, can I have it back now?"

"So you're one of those guys who are only into 2D girls or something?" I didn't know why I asked that since it was pretty obvious this dude was in love with his childhood friend but what the heck.

"Heck no! I like 3D girls too."

"He also watches regular AV." Keiko put her arm around his waist. "Nobody is safe from this naughty boy! From lolis to cougars!"

"W-What are you doing, Minaguchi!?" He blushed.

"Mii-chan, you're so soft and you smell so nice even if you're a pervy otaku!" Keiko rubbed her face against his chest.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" His scream sent chills down my spine. Poor guy must be really terrified of her.

"Youth! This is youth!" Watanabe-san laughed again and this time it was louder.

"Anyway, this guy right here is Arakaki Mitsuo. He's also a skilled Fighter like me." She squeezed the poor guy's cheeks. "But please, just call him Mii-chan."

"Please don't call me Mii-chan." He whimpered.

"Hi Mii-chan." Me and Vinny waved our hands.

"Don't call me Mii-chaaaaan!"

"So Mii-chan…" Vinny offered his hand.

Mii-chan adjusted his glasses first before reluctantly shaking his hand. "Please call me Mitsuo. Mitsuo-san or Mitsuo-kun or Mitsuo-chan even. Just not Mii-chan."

Vinny cleared his throat. "So you're a Fighter too?"

"Yeah. I also build." He nodded. "My main machine right now is a GN-X but I'm thinking of switching to a GOUF Ignited soon."

"Nice."

"Your Japanese is pretty good by the way."

"Thanks." Vinny blushed after being praised. "My mom is the one who taught me."

"Eeeeeeh? Is your family here too?" Keiko asked.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I'm staying at his place." He pointed to me.

"You…two are living together!?" Keiko gasped. "I didn't know you are-

"Oi. Don't get any funny ideas." I frowned. "His mom is friends with my mom. When he decided to live here in Japan, my mom volunteered to look after him."

"And now I'm gonna show him the joys of Gunpla." Vinny grinned. "Any recommendations for a beginner, Juro-san?"

"Hmm…" Watanabe-san rubbed his chin. "Lemme think for a moment."

"H-Hey now…I don't have any money to pay for-

"No worries, buddy." Vinny leaned against the counter. "I'm paying out of own pocket."

"That's not necessary! I can't let you do that!"

"Why not?"

"I…"

"Did you enjoy the fight, Isamu-kun?" Vinny raised one of his eyebrows.

"What fight?" Mii-chan was confused.

"Oh me and Vinny had a match a while ago." Keiko told him. "It was awesome!"

"Yeah and she totally kicked my ass." Vinny showed Mii-chan his wrecked Hyaku Shiki.

"Wow…" Mii-chan studied Vinny's damaged Gunpla. "Minaguchi really did a number on you, pal."

"Vinny-san's pretty tough too. Only a few people managed to corner me like that." Keiko said and rubbed Vinny's shoulders.

"So Juro-san, any recommendations?" Vinny turned his attention back to him.

"Here." He handed Vinny a Gunpla box.

"Ooooooooh." Vinny then handed the box to me. "An HGUC RGM-79 GM."

"Oh a Jimmy." Mii-chan crossed his arms. "Not a bad choice."

"Vinny-san, I don't think I…" I felt nervous for some reason. "I don't think I can accept this."

"Think of it as a gift." Vinny smiled. "For letting me stay at your place."

"But my mom is the…one…who…" I mumbled.

"Oh just take it, Tachibana-kun." Keiko was getting irritated. "Never turn down free stuff. That's always a golden rule."

"You did say you made it a personal rule to never turn down free stuff." Watanabe-san sat on the chair behind the counter and rubbed his forehead.

"Snacks, Watanabe-san. Snacks. I made it a personal rule to never turn down free snacks. This is…not a snack."

"Oh c'mon! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Tachibana-san." Mii-chan said. "It's free Gunpla! Take it!"

"Are you going to be like this forever, Tachibana-kun?" Keiko's expression grew serious. "You know, I watch you everyday in class."

"That's creepy, Minaguchi-san." I said in a monotone voice.

"He's right." Nodded Mii-chan.

"Shut-up, Mii-chan." She retorted.

"Mitsuo."

"My Childhood Friend is Now My Step-Mother."

"Noooooooooooooooo!" He cowered.

Keiko sighed. "Okay, I guess we're being a little forceful here." She then went behind me and rubbed her face against my back. "But Tachibana-kuuuuun!" She purred.

"What are you doing?" It was my turn to blush.

"Tachibana-kun…" She said my name again.

"Yeah?"

"It's sad being alone, you know."

"Yeah." I smiled sadly. "Yeah, it is."

"Then why do you choose to be alone?"

I didn't answer. Vinny and Mii-chan just exchanged looks.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I continued to stay quiet.

"Every time I see you in class, I just feel like punching Fujioka-san in the face. You know Fujioka, right? Guy sitting next to me? Big eyes and kinda lanky?"

"Please don't hurt Fujioka. He's actually a nice guy. He gave me melon bread once."

"You do know our classmates talk a lot smack about you behind your back, right?"

"That goes without saying." I chuckled. "I ignore them after all."

"Are you a masochist?"

"No."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot."

"Yeah."

"Tachibana-kuuuuuuun!" She pinched my butt.

"H-Hey!" I blushed again.

"Your butt is so soft." She giggled and rubbed her face against my back again.

"Seriously. Please stop." I said.

"Tachibana-kun…" Her voice was low and serious again. She then drew her face closer until it was only inches from mine. "If you don't take Jimmy-kun home, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to Mii-chan." She smiled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Mii-chan trembled. "Why me!?"

It wasn't her usual sadistic and crazy smile. It was…sincere and warm. I gulped and my heart started racing again. I then looked at the Gunpla box and made a deep sigh. You know, I've been sighing a lot these past few days and I think yesterday was a record breaker.

I looked at Vinny and he just nodded. Slowly, I began to laugh. "Okay, you weirdoes win. I give up. You got me. You win."

"We won?" Vinny scratched his head.

"You win!" I said in English.

"They won?" Mii-chan finally retrieved his game and put it inside the paper bag.

"You won too, Mii-chan." I said.

"Mitsuo."

"We won!" Keiko spun me around and hugged me tight. "Now let's do this properly. My name is Minaguchi Keiko. Please take care of me! There I finally introduced myself."

"But I already-

"No, no, no, no!" She cut me off. "You only know me by reputation. We never really talk in school until now so I never really properly introduced myself to you."

"Y-Yeah." I smiled and remembered the first day of the second term where she boldly told everyone she's a lesbian. Boy, that sure was…awkward. My class was speechless for five minutes and didn't react until Keiko kicked her chair. I tried my best to completely avoid her as possible after that weird incident.

"Now say it." She closed her eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You lost and we won. You don't have any rights anymore."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed again. "Oh boy…"

"Say it." She ordered me again.

"Let's Gunpla!" I shouted and raised my hand.

"Youth! This is youth!" Watanabe-san flexed his muscles.

"This is…getting weird." Mii-chan said and adjusted his glasses again.

"But we're having fun, right?" Vinny said. "Isn't that what's important?"

Yeah.

You're right, Vinny-san. You're absolutely freaking right.

Let's Gunpla indeed.

* * *

It was around seven when we got back to my neighborhood. Vinny was opening the front gate of our house when he noticed me standing in front of Kaede's house, staring at her front door. "Maybe you should show Jimmy-kun to her?" He said.

"So you do know about us." I said without glancing.

"Uh…kinda. I don't wanna pry though." He smiled sheepishly.

"Did Mom tell you?"

"Yup."

"That old hag." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Your mom begged me to help you out but I don't really know anything about romance. So I thought maybe I'll help you the only way I know how." He looked away and rubbed his hands. I guess he's feeling kinda embarrassed and I don't blame him.

"Gunpla."

"Yep."

"That's stupid." My voice came out sharper than intended.

"It's working, right?"

I sighed and handed Jimmy-kun to him. "So you gonna teach me, Sensei? I don't know anything about building Gunpla."

"Leave it to me, dude."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

If chapter one was nothing but melodrama of epic NTR proportions then chapter two makes up for that by going full-on Gundam.

I hope...

Someone once told me I make decent action scenes but I dunno about this one. I think I fudged it up. That's what I get for not writing for three years. Anyway, again thanks to Yopee and Shiro for the proof reading. I probably would have posted a jumbled mess if it weren't for those two.

Also, Mii-chan was voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Muffin Head Canon.

Enjoy the chapter and please post reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"NOW COME AT ME FOR I AM JUSTICE!"**

I hate Mondays.

I'm pretty sure any sane person hates Mondays.

Because…Monday is evil and people…uh…hate evil things and…uh…well…because Monday is evil and people hate evil things because…

Ugh.

I hate Mondays.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. Yesterday was just so exhausting. Last night, after battling Keiko the crazy lesbian, Vinny taught me the basics of Gunpla building. We didn't build Jimmy-kun yet since Vinny thought it would be best if he gave me a lecture first. We went to his room and he showed me a bunch of tutorial videos on the net while explaining stuff I barely understood. He then made me take notes as he showed each of his tools and some of his earlier works. I even got to tinker around with the Gunpla he showed the other day. I think it was called Red Flame or something. He really enjoyed playing teacher. I guess finding a Gunpla apprentice really made him happy. Man, he's such a kid but I guess that's what makes him so fun to hang out with. Anyway, it was past midnight when we were done and I was immediately out like a light the moment I hit the sack. My body still felt heavy when I woke up and my head throbbed as I tried to remember some of the stuff he taught me. I got off the bed and took a peek in the mirror. Man, I looked very haggard and I think I saw some wrinkles. This depression thing is really doing a number on me. I then cracked my knuckles and did some stretching for five minutes. After my morning exercise, I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I then put on my school uniform and prepared my books and notes.

It's time to suffer another week of school and playing hide-and-seek with Kaede.

Ugh.

I hate Mondays.

As I grab my bag, I remembered the time when I still looked forward going to school. Everyday, Kaede would be waiting outside the house, checking out Mom's small herb garden or Dad's bonsai collection. Everyday, I would always complain to her about Shizuka eating my ice cream or pudding on the way to school and she would always take her side even when Shizuka's the one at fault. We've been walking together to school since we were little brats in our nappies and yeah I know that's sounds freaking clichéd but those small moments were some of the best times of my life.

Well not anymore.

Ugh.

I really freaking hate Mondays.

* * *

Vinny continued our Gunpla lesson during breakfast. He showed me a bunch of Gunpla magazines as I slowly ate my tamagoyaki. I didn't say much, I just mostly nodded my head and grunted. Mom and Dad smiled as they watch us and Shizuka snickered like an imp. I was pretty cold to Vinny when I first met him and now I'm buddy-buddy with him after only one day so...uh...yeah. This is kinda awkward, especially with my family.

After breakfast, I went to the foyer and quickly put on my shoes. I looked at the front door and felt like kicking it because the front door always looked intimidating every Monday morning and I must destroy it because it's my sacred duty to destroy the front door because I freaking don't want to go to school and I'm totally not making any sense right now because I'm an idiot. I took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle but couldn't find the strength to turn it. "Let's go happy school time." I said in Engrish and forced a smile. Why the hell did I say that? Oh man, I think I have gone off the deep end. I blame you, front door! I blame you! I think you just made me lose my mind. Take responsibility and stay closed forever so I can go back to my room and play video games.

"Hurry up or you'll be late, Nii-san!" Shizuka suddenly appeared and opened the door for me.

"Shizuka…"

"What?"

"Let's go happy school time."

"…"

"Let's go happy school time." I said again and patted her head.

"MOM, NII-SAN FINALLY SNAPPED!" She screamed.

Mom poked her head out from the kitchen and frowned. "Just punch him in the face or kick him in the balls or something, Shizuka. He'll be back to normal in no time."

Well I don't want my little sister to bruise my face or shatter my family jewels so I just chuckled and waved goodbye. "Well I'm off." I said and signaled my sister to follow me.

"Take care, you two." Mom said.

I opened the front gate and Shizuka slapped my back hard. She's been doing that a lot lately and I believe Minaguchi-san did the same thing yesterday and she's probably gonna do it again because she's a crazy person. I gotta tell them to stop before they damage my lungs or something. "Looks like you had fun yesterday." She giggled and pinched my nose.

"I guess I did."

"So you into Gunpla now?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

"I guess I am."

"You gonna do Gunpla Battle?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off." She frowned. "Oh well. I guess I should be happy for you now that you found something productive to do. This is the first step for rehabilitation." She laughed.

"Let's go happy school time, my adorable little sister." I started hopping like an idiot. "I'm sure this is going to be a fun and magical day." I said sarcastically.

"Ah! Kaede-nee-san is coming out!" Shizuka pointed.

"Nice try, Shizuka. Like that's gonna fool me. You gotta do better than-Oh crap!" I quickly hid behind a parked van when I spotted Kaede stepping out of their house. I closed my eyes and prayed to any god who's willing to listen to a pathetic high school boy because said pathetic high school boy just saw his scandalous female childhood friend doing something scandalous the day before yesterday and doesn't want to have an awkward encounter with her because awkward encounters are baaaaaaad. Plus, the front door just dealt a fatal blow to my mental health so I totally don't need this right now. Maybe Zeus will listen and answer my prayers since that dude is totally a badass pimp god or something. Maybe he'll zap Kaede with his lightning bolts and…uh…well…uh…I guess zapping my scandalous female childhood friend with lightning bolts is not really a good idea. So just…uh…just make her leave or something, Zeus-sama!

"Shizuka-chan..." Kaede smiled when she noticed my sister.

She looked really beautiful and innocent. Her refreshing smile pretty much melted my heart and...and...I can't believe she's doing those things. Damn it! Just...damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I hate her, I love her, I fear her and...just...damn it! This is driving me insane!

"Good morning, Kaede-nee-san!" Shizuka hugged her.

"Oh my…" Kaede blushed. "Good morning to you too."

"You smell soooooo nice." Shizuka snuggled her.

What the hell are you doing, my adorable little sister?

"H-Hey! Did your boobs get bigger or something?" Shizuka shamelessly groped her.

What the hell are you doing, my adorable little sister!?

"I…really don't know…" Kaede giggled. "Shizuka-chan, please stop. People are gonna see."

"They feel so soft! I bet Nii-san would love to squeeze these puppies!"

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MY ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER!?

"I-I-Isamu-kun…" Kaede then made a sad expression but continued smiling. "Well I need to go now, Shizuka-chan. I'm going to be late for school and I still have club activities." She patted her head and walked away without looking back.

"Okay! See ya later, Kaede-nee-san!" Shizuka waved cheerfully and when she was gone, she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back to the street. "She's gone, Nii-san. You can stop pissing your pants now."

"Shizuka…" I fixed my uniform and grabbed my bag. "The heck was that? Did you do that on purpose?"

"Make her feel awkward and guilty? Heck yeah!" She said proudly. "What, you mad or upset or something? Don't give me that crap, Nii-san. You know she deserves it. Don't tell me you feel sorry for her? If it were up to me, I'd cripple her with my special Boston Crab. Snap her like a twig I will. Make her beg for her life."

"Please don't." I frowned and bit my lip.

"Snap her like a twig!"

"Okay, I am outta here." I rolled my eyes and started walking. "Damn it, Shizuka..." I mumbled.

"You know I will!"

* * *

School was boring and miserable as always. I slept through most of my morning classes and during lunch, I saw Kaede again in the school cafeteria. I tried to sneak past her, hoping to buy some katsudon sandwiches before she spots me. I literally hugged walls and crawled under tables like I'm some sort of spy character in a video game. Everyone gave me weird looks as I crawled passed them and I just smiled back like an idiot, killing what little reputation I had left. I decided to give up and abort my mission when I saw some of Kaede's friends join her table, bringing along their delinquent-looking boyfriends and bed buddies. I wondered if she's slowly turning into a delinquent or something. Anyway, the risk was just too high now and the last thing I need is drama. I sighed deeply and retreated with my tail between my legs. I should have brought a freaking cardboard box or something.

Starving and dispirited, I ditched the rest of my classes and spent the whole afternoon on the roof, sitting next to an annoying senior while she yammered on about her boyfriend sleeping with her younger sister who is still in middle-school. While I silently lamented the lack of morals of today's youth, she then pulled out her cell phone and finally ignored my pitiful existence. One hour later, one of her friends appeared to pick her up and before they left, the girl gave me a small lunch box. She claimed she stole it from the Student Council Vice-President (I hear the guy is a horrible jerk) because he called her a slut or something. She was planning to get back at him by spiking the contents with laxatives but decided to give it to me instead when she heard my stomach growl as thanks for listening to her story. I guess I was so out of it that I didn't hear my body begging for nourishment.

"I know you don't really care about my problems but I appreciated the company anyway." She said and her friend just laughed.

"I…uh…are you sure?" I asked and felt a little nervous.

"Hey it's not mine so not my loss. Besides, you look like you're about to keel over from hunger or something." She giggled.

"Thanks, Senpai."

"No problem."

"Uh…I'm sorry, Senpai. I'll pay attention next time and listen properly." This surprising act of kindness totally caught me off guard, making me feel extremely guilty.

"Oooooh? So you think there's going to be a next time?" She teased and winked at her friend.

"You never know, Senpai." I smiled.

"You're an interesting kid." She crossed her arms. "Well see ya later." She blew me a kiss and left with her friend.

"This totally makes up for the katsudon sandwiches." I mumbled to my myself and began wolfing down the food. "Oh man that hits the spot." I laughed loudly. I guess that girl wasn't so bad after all. This will teach me not to be judgmental all the time.

Half an hour later, I took a long nap and had a really disturbing dream. Shizuka was groping Kaede's breasts again while my mother, dressed in a banana suit, was chasing me with a creepy-looking pitchfork. She was screaming something about Dad turning into a small elephant with polka dots and for some reason it was all my fault. Vinny was also there and he was riding a golden panda that breathes fire.

Wow. Just wow. Do you have any theories, Freud-san, because that was so messed-up in so many levels?

I woke up and found Minaguchi-san sitting next to me. "School's over." She said while texting. She didn't even look at me and just focused on her phone.

"P-Panda! That panda is breathing fire!" I yelled and wiped the drool off my chin.

"Get up!" She poked my chest. "It's Gunpla time."

"N-Now?" I rubbed my eyes. "Where?"

"Where else? Juro-chan's place! Vinny-san is already there, he just texted me."

"Right." I stood up and stretched. "I'll just get my bag."

* * *

Unlike yesterday, the back room of Juro's Model Works is now packed with Gunpla fanatics and enthusiasts. It looks like there's a match going on and the piercing cheers and screams made me a bit nauseous. Vinny is a tall guy so it wasn't hard spotting him. "Yo." I tapped his shoulder while Minaguchi-san slapped his butt.

"Hey, you two." He smiled and ruffled Minaguchi's hair. These two are getting a little touchy with each other and it made me uncomfortable.

"So what's going on, Vinny-san?" Keiko asked.

"It's a five man battle royal." Vinny replied. "Mii-chan's fighting."

"Is he winning?" I asked.

"He's struggling." He crossed his arms. "Competition is pretty tough."

I tapped Vinny's shoulder again and signaled him to follow me. "I'm gonna take a closer look so I hope you don't mind giving me the rundown, Vinny-sensei."

"No problem." He said in English.

"No problem." Keiko repeated and giggled.

I forced my way through the crowd and finally reached the Gunpla Battle table. Watanabe-san and some girl are tending the bar, selling drinks and snacks to the spectators. I finally found Mii-chan and the poor guy was sweating bullets and his face was contorted like he was in pain or something. I guess his ass is really getting kicked if he's making that kind of expression. He smiled and adjusted his glasses when he noticed us. "What's Mii-chan's Gunpla?" I asked Vinny.

"A GNX-603T GN-X." He answered.

"Jinx, huh? That's a weird name and it looks weird too." I chuckled.

"You spell it as G-N-X but you pronounce it as _Jinx_." He clarified.

"And his opponents?"

"Well, let's see here…" He scratched his chin. "We got…uh…we got a Mudrock Gundam, CGUE DEEP Arms, Daughtress Command and an RX-79 Ground Type." He then proceeded to tell me which Gundam series they came from, their weapons, weaknesses and other technical gibberish that made my head spin. I gotta admit though, Vinny is a walking Gundam encyclopedia. He knows this stuff by heart. I guess I can't help but admire this kind of passion and dedication even if it's bordering on obsession.

"Damn it!" Mii-chan screamed.

"Mii-chan, if you lose I'm gonna do naughty things to Onodera-san!" Keiko stomped her feet. "Vibrating things will be involved!" Some of the spectators blushed and started whispering among themselves.

"What are you doing, Minaguchi-san?" I grabbed her arm.

"I'm cheering him on." She giggled. "He needs our support."

"No, you're threatening to sexually harass his childhood friend." I groaned. "People are looking at us."

"Guys, let's focus on the battle here." Vinny said.

"Right." I nodded.

"Party pooper." Keiko pouted and pinched my butt.

"H-Hey!" I yelped and she stuck her tongue out. This girl is driving me nuts I tells ya.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Mii-chan maneuvered his GN-X to avoid an incoming beam shot from the Daughtress Command. They're fighting in a snowy area and the rugged terrain is making things difficult for the Fighters.

"That Daughtress is not equipped with the usual machine gun." Keiko observed. "It's using a souped-up beam rifle. The design is original and it even has a scope."

"The shield is different too." Vinny added. "It looks like a modified version of the GM Guard Custom's Guardian Shield but thinner and minus the built-in vulcans."

Please speak Japanese, I thought.

"To your right, Mii-chan!" Vinny warned.

"Thanks!" The GN-X quickly blocked the RX-79 Ground Type's beam saber with its shield. "Oh and don't call me Mii-chan!"

"Hey, that Ground Type is using the RX-78's equipment!" Vinny noticed.

"Raaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!" Mii-chan managed to overpower his opponent and fired the GN-X's vulcans, destroying half of the RX-79's face.

The Daughtress took advantage of the situation and tried to shoot Mii-chan from behind but he anticipated the attack and quickly turned around to block the beam shot. "Mii-chan's going for the comeback!" One of the spectators yelled.

"Mii-chan may be a pervert and can be timid sometimes but he's no pushover when it comes to Gunpla Battle." Keiko said. "He's pretty fierce and can even make snap decisions."

"Incoming!" Vinny shouted.

The Mudrock Gundam suddenly appeared along with the CGUE DEEP Arms and they seem to be working together. "Oooooooh." Keiko giggled as she watched the two Gunplas move in tandem. "Looks like we got a temporary alliance here, folks."

"It can't be helped. These things sometimes happen during free-for-alls. It's the best way to eliminate some of the competition so I can't blame them." Vinny said.

The Mudrock Gundam aimed its cannons at the Daughtress and fired but the Gunpla managed to deflect the shells with its shield. The Daughtress then quickly retaliated with its beam rifle but the Mudrock Gundam was fast thanks to its hover thrusters. Meanwhile, the CGUE landed behind the RX-79 and swung its heavy sword. Vinny explained to me that the DEEP Arm's sword is based from the Sword Strike's anti-ship sword. I saw a couple of pics of the Sword Strike last night so I can see the similarities but the DEEP Arm's heavy sword is more…uh…smaller and simplified. It still has the beam cutting edge and I guess that's what matters since the RX-79 Ground Type was easily sliced in half like a hot knife through butter. "Damn it." The Fighter controlling the RX-79 slammed his fists on the table

"Looks like the Ground Type is out." I said.

"Sucks for him." Vinny mumbled.

Mii-chan then went for the offensive and attacked the CGUE. "Bastard! That RX-79 was supposed to be my kill!" He hissed and pulled out one of the GN-X's beam sabers from the leg compartment. They locked blades for a couple of seconds but Mii-chan quickly jumped back and fired his vulcans, surprising the CGUE. The bullets tore through the right thermal energy cannon, successfully disabling it. "Oh I'm not done with you yet, buddy. You know, I never really liked the CGUE's design and I think Shiho Hahnenfuss is a crummy character so I am sooooooo going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

Holy crap. Is this the same Mii-chan I met yesterday? He's like a completely different person.

"Told ya." Keiko nudged me and snickered.

"Die!" Mii-chan swung the beam saber again but the CGUE managed to block it with its own blade. The CGUE's mono-eye flashed and quickly turned around to do a spinning attack but the GN-X managed to duck in time, avoiding decapitation, and quickly stabbed the remaining thermal energy cannon. "Too bad you didn't get to use these on me." Mii-chan smiled sadistically and pulled the beam saber out with such force that even the arm below the cannon was severely damaged. The GN-X then gave the CGUE a thundering head butt and I cringed after hearing the popping sound of plastic.

"Way to go, Mii-chan!" Vinny clapped.

The CGUE and the GN-X locked blades again but they quickly separated when the Mudrock Gundam suddenly appeared and bombarded them with shells. "I guess the truce is off then." Keiko squealed. "Buncha idiots."

"Sorry to interrupt your little dance but I'm taking you love birds out now." The Fighter controlling the Mudrock laughed.

"Shit." The Fighter controlling the CGUE cursed under his breath. "You back stabbing bastard!" He screamed. "You said you won't attack me until we take these bozos out!"

"Now!" Mii-chan yelled.

"What?" The CGUE's Fighter was confused.

"Don't think! Just go and attack him! I'll be right behind ya!" Mii-chan ordered.

He can make snap decisions alright.

"R-Right." The CGUE then sheathed its heavy sword and pulled out its machine gun. "You'll pay for this, traitor!" The CGUE's thrusters roared with life as it charged forward.

The Daughtress Command suddenly appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the CGUE with a devastating tackle. "Sucks for you, CGUE." Mii-chan cackled. "I knew that blasted Daughtress would be following right behind the Mudrock and looks like I was right." The Daughtress was now on top of the CGUE and started pummeling the Gunpla's face with its fists. That popping plastic sound is making me cringe again. I never thought battles between toy robots could get this brutal. I guess that's the magic of Gunpla Battle.

The GN-X easily dodged the Mudrock's cannon attacks and savagely scratched the Gundam's face with its claws-like fingers. "Not once did I ever saw the GN-X units use the GN Claw in the anime." Vinny said. "I know it sounds weird but I think that's kinda disappointing." He chuckled.

"Oh!" Keiko suddenly realized something. "Now I know why Mii-chan wants to add cat ears to his Gunpla."

Wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This is Mii-chan we're talking about here after all. He buys eroge and lust after video game characters that resemble his childhood friend. I really wouldn't put it past him to decorate his Gunpla with cat ears and other sickeningly cute accessories that can be sometimes questionable to modern Japanese society.

The GN-X then fired its vulcans but the Mudrock ducked to avoid the bullets and punched the Gunpla right in the face. "You got me there." Mii-chan quickly recovered and tried to kick the Mudrock in the chest but the Gundam quickly caught the GN-X's leg before it could connect. "Hey, hey, hey!" The Mudrock then started swinging him around and hurled the Gunpla straight into a tree. "Aaaah! Son of a…"

"Say goodnight." The Mudrock aimed its cannons but before it could fire, the Daughtress appeared from behind and destroyed the Gundam's head with a well-placed beam shot.

"No, you say goodnight." The female Fighter controlling the Daughtress laughed.

"No, you!" The Daughtress didn't notice the heavily damaged CGUE sneaking up behind it and decapitated the Gunpla with one swipe of its heavy sword.

"How about you?" The GN-X stood up and shot the CGUE right in the face, completely obliterating the head.

"You!" The Daughtress pushed the Mudrock away and took out the GN-X's head too with its beam rifle.

An uneasy silence hung in the air for a minute as the Fighters slowly realized their machines are now headless. Vinny just shrugged while Keiko mockingly clapped her hands. I sighed while shaking my head.

Without warning, the Daughtress quickly snatched the CGUE's heavy sword and severed one of the Mudrock's arms. "Damn you!" The Gundam fired its cannons but the Daughtress evaded the shells in time, hitting the CGUE instead and completely destroying the Gunpla.

"DEEP Arms is out of the picture." I said.

Blinded by rage, the Mudrock's Fighter wildly continued firing his cannons at the retreating Daughtress and Mii-chan quickly found an opening. He fired his beam rifle and took out the Gundam's remaining arm. "Adios!" He said and stabbed the Gundam in the cockpit with his beam saber. He then quickly pulled the saber out and jumped back before the Mudrock exploded to avoid getting caught in the blast. Just one more to go and Mii-chan gets the win!

"Just you and me, pal!" The Daughtress fired its beam rifle. "Just you and me!"

"Go, Mii-chan! You can do it!" Vinny cheered.

"Mii-chan, Mii-chan, Mii-chan!" Keiko chanted.

"Stop calling me Mii-chan!" He screamed and used his shield to block the incoming beam shots from the Daughtress. "Just go down already!" He retaliated with a few shots of his own but the Daughtress easily evaded them. If Mii-chan hopes to win this fight then he better stops panicking and keeps his focus on. The GN-X then jumped while still firing its beam rifle and the Daughtress quickly raised its shield to guard itself. Man, that shield sure is pretty sturdy. I can only see a few dents and burns.

While in mid-air, the GN-X fired a smoke grenade to create a smoke screen. "Aw you crafty bastard." The Daughtress tried to escape from the enveloping smoke to regain visibility but the GN-X landed to block its path and severed the arm that's holding the shield. "No, no, no!" The GN-X then swung its blade again and took out the remaining arm.

"You fought well." Mii-chan said softly while adjusting his glasses and aimed his beam rifle at the Daughtress Command's cockpit. "But it's over now." He pulled the trigger and his opponent was done for.

"Battle ended."

"Son of a gun…" Vinny said in English. "He did it. Mii-chan actually did it."

"I guess Onodera-san is safe for now." Keiko nodded and crossed her arms.

I slowly slid away from my classmate and felt like calling the police.

* * *

"Awesome fight." I said and sat on the couch near the bar. The back room was now empty save for me, Vinny, Keiko, Mii-chan, Watanabe-san and the girl who was helping him sell snacks during the match. "That was the first time I saw a battle royal."

Vinny sat on the couch's arm and rubbed his hands. "Free-for-alls tend to get messy but messy means exciting and today's fight was no exception."

"If you thought today's battle royal was cool then you should definitely check out the battle royal match during the World Championship. They combine all fields into one and it's nothing but a big sweet orgy of unadulterated destruction! Just makes me tremble thinking about it." Keiko said and started playing with Mii-chan's hair.

"Please stop doing that." Mii-chan was getting nervous.

"This is your reward for winning the fight." Keiko continued messing with his hair.

"Juro-chan, please help me!" Mii-chan pleaded.

"Ooooooooooorb Union." The shop keeper flexed his muscles.

If an adult is afraid to defy Minaguchi-san then all hope is lost. Also, why does he always flex his muscles? It's…creeping me out.

"Juro-chan, I'm gonna go back to the front." The young girl who helped Watanabe-san interrupted our chat. Her short hair was dyed orange and decorated with weird-looking hair accessories. She also has tanned skin, heavy make up, white eyelashes and lots and lots and lots of shiny glitters on her clothes. Yep. This chick is definitely a Ganguro girl. (AN: Ganguro is a fashion trend among Japanese girls that consists of tanned skin, heavy make-up and other flashy crap)

"Oh sure." Watanabe-san nodded. "Thanks for the hard work."

"Who was that?" I asked after the girl left.

"Geko-chan." Mii-chan answered my question.

"Gecko?" Vinny raised one of his eyebrows.

"Mukai Shigeko." Watanabe-san told us her full name. "We call her Geko-chan. She's a part-time employee here. She's a nice girl even if she's…uh…like that."

"She's really, really, really nice." Keiko licked her lips. Mii-chan shuddered and looked away while Watanabe-san flexed his muscles again, pretending he didn't hear anything.

Ugh. Keiko probably did something horrible to her and…

You know what?

I don't even want to know so let's leave it at that and move on!

"I know the answer is pretty obvious but I'm gonna ask anyway." Vinny chuckled. "Is she into Gundam or Gunpla at least?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Watanabe-san laughed. "Of course not!"

"Yeah I figured." Vinny smiled. "Sorry for asking."

"She's into old-school super robots. Go Nagai and the Robot Romance Trilogy. That kind of stuff."

Vinny was speechless and I was…uh…what the heck is a Go Nagai?

"I caught her humming Raideen's opening song a couple of weeks ago." Mii-chan said.

"The original?" Keiko took off her glasses and wiped them with her hanky.

"Of course!"

"Holy crap! That's pretty hardcore!" Keiko gasped.

"Good afternoon, everyone." A girl suddenly entered the room and I was immediately struck by her beauty. She was sporting a hime cut hairstyle - her long hair was pretty straight and black so it totally suited her. Her skin was fair and flawless. I'm tempted to touch it and I'm willing to bet it's super smooth and soft. Oh and her chest! Her lovely and overdeveloped chest! I mean wow! Her bosom jiggled every time she took a step so I can't help but stare. Let's be honest here, folks. I'm a guy so it'll be weird if I wasn't attracted to such fine looking female mammaries, right? Oh great. Now I'm remembering Shizuka's little chest groping action this morning. Thanks a lot, boobies. You and front door should team up sometime and completely destroy my mental health. It'll be fun! Aaaaaaaanyway! She's also wearing a school uniform that looked a little familiar to me. I think I know the school but I can't remember it. I'm betting this girl is a frigging princess. She has this refined and mature air to her. Not to mention the way she moved her body (minus the boob jiggling of course) and her stance. Oh and those brand name shoes and jewelries are dead giveaways if you want a less subtle reason.

"O-O-O-Onee-samaaaaaaaaa!" Keiko screamed and pushed Mii-chan away.

"Yay! I'm freeeeeee!" Mii-chan cried tears of joy as he stumbled down to the floor.

"Onee-sama?" I stood up. "Oh that Onee-sama."

"Sunflowers and strawberries!" Vinny laughed. "Sunflowers and strawberries onee-sama!"

Keiko tried to embrace her Onee-sama but a mean-looking maid suddenly came out from the shadows like a freaking ninja and punched our lovable and crazy lesbian right in the solar plexus. "Minaguchi Keiko-san." The maid then judo flipped her like a rag doll and put her in a camel clutch hold. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, you dirty pig." The maid's voice was lifeless and monotone. "It's been a while so I won't be holding back."

"S-S-S-Shiho-saaaaaaan." Keiko was blushing and her lips quivered with ecstasy. "N-N-N-Nice to see you too."

Why is she blushing? I mean that looked like it hurt so why the hell is she blushing!?

"Shiho!" The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "Not this again. Let her go this instant or you'll break poor Keiko's back!"

"Ojou-sama, this dirty pig was about to rape you in front of these people." The maid protested. "I am simply doing my duty as your personal maid and bodyguard."

"Uh…shouldn't we do something?" I asked.

"It's okay. Keiko is indestructible." Mii-chan whispered to me. "You can't kill her even if you run her over with a tank."

"Mii-chan, her mouth is foaming." I pointed.

"Mitsuo."

"Her mouth is foaming! That killer maid is gonna snap her in half!"

"Then…then there will be world peace." Mii-chan covered his face and sobbed.

Mii-chan, I know she torments you all the time but you need to face reality! This maid is gonna freaking kill her and I don't wanna get involved! Oh God, I think I just heard her spine breaking or something.

"SHIHO." The girl's tone was now stern and hard. "That's enough." Her voice was full of authority but the way she spoke was still pretty graceful and refined. That's an Ojou-sama for you alright.

"As you wish." The maid nodded and released Keiko. "You won't be so lucky next time, pig." She dusted herself and fixed her clothes.

"Noooooo! My world peace!" Mii-chan sat on the floor and hugged his knees.

"S-S-Shihooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Keiko was still on the floor and she tried to grab Shiho's foot but the maid quickly kicked her hand away.

"You pig." The maid narrowed her eyes.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Keiko screamed while writhing in pleasure.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Vinny asked the maid.

"She's a pig." She answered.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Keiko continued…uh…I don't even want to describe it anymore.

"She's…uh…a pig?" Vinny scratched his head.

"She's a pig." She repeated.

"Mugyaaaaaaaah!"

"Pig."

"Shiho-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Pig!"

"Gunta-chan, is that you? I thought you died! Mama, I can see Gunta-chan! I bet you came down from heaven just to see me!" I'm guessing Gunta is a dead pet or something. I just hope it's not a pig.

"PIG!"

"Watanabe-saaaaaaan!" I yelled. "I know I'm underage but I want to run away so please give me some alcohol." The shop keeper just shook his head and turned his back.

"Well…uh…this is nice and all but how about some introductions, little lady?" Vinny smiled at the princess.

The maid then pulled out a butterfly knife and started waving it around at his face in a slashing motion. "You're rude, foreigner."

"Eeeep!" Vinny hid behind Watanabe-san.

Police. Seriously. We need to call the police. Mommy.

"SHIHO!" The girl stomped her foot. "Put that thing away!"

"Tch." The maid clicked her tongue and pocketed the knife.

"I am deeply sorry for that." The girl bowed.

"No, no, no, no! It's alright. No harm done." Vinny laughed nervously while still hiding behind Watanabe-san.

"Shiho is a splendid maid but she's a little overprotective and…overzealous. Please forgive her." She bowed again.

"Forgiven and forgotten!" Vinny did a thumbs-up.

I doubt you'll forget about this, I thought.

"Anyway!" The girl smiled and it made me blush. "You two seem to be the newcomers Keiko mentioned. Oh she won't shut up about you two on the phone last night." She giggled. "She texted me a while ago and said that Mii-chan was fighting in a five man battle royal but it seems I missed it. That's very unfortunate." She frowned. "Blasted piano lessons." She mumbled to herself. "Mother can be a pain sometimes but I can't defy her."

"Onee-sama's mama is reeeeeeeeally scary." Keiko stood up like nothing happened to her. "Even Shiho-san is scared of her." Maybe Mii-chan is right. Maybe she is indestructible.

"You…dirty…PIG!" Shiho pulled out her knife again but Keiko just laughed and rubbed her face against my chest. She…she really needs to stop doing that.

"SHIHO! Behave yourself!"

"Tch." She clicked her tongue again and lowered her weapon.

"I believe it's time to introduce myself." The girl crossed her arms. "I am Masachika Griselda. It's a pleasure."

"Tachibana Isamu." I also crossed my arms. "Nice to meet ya, Masachika-san."

"Vincent Harvey. But you can just call me Vinny."

"Splendid." Griselda clapped her arms. "Let's cut to the chase then. Tachibana-kun, Keiko has told me a lot of INTERESTING things about you."

"S-She did?" I looked at Keiko and she just smiled. Hey something is up here...

"Yes." She nodded. "She told me that you're a pretty INTERESTING person but I have to see it for myself."

"Uh…okay." What...the...heck...is going on?

"And that is why I am going to challenge you to a match!" She smiled.

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Do you accept?" She held her hand towards me and the maid glared.

"You mean Gunpla Battle? Y-You're a Fighter!?"

"Well of course! What did you expect?" She said sharply and I noticed the irritation in her voice.

"I…can't…I don't know how to…" What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on!?

"Sorry, Tachibana-kun." Keiko patted my shoulder. "This was my idea. I called her last night and asked her to fight you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once the battle is over."

"Why can't you tell me now!?" I demanded.

Keiko grabbed me by the chin and smiled. "Just play along for now. I'll tell you once this is over. I promise."

"Well?" Griselda raised one of her eyebrows and tapped her foot. "You ready? Time is of the essence."

"Masachika-san, I can't." I shook my head. "I can't fight..."

"Well too bad! No backing out now!" She spread her arms. "To me, Shiho! It's time for JUSTICE!"

"At once!" Shiho produced a brown jacket and put it on Griselda's shoulders, making her wear it like a cape. She then put a pair of classy-looking fingerless gloves on her hands.

"The die has been cast, Tachibana Isamu-kun." Shiho handed her a small box and the maid bowed her head in a dramatic manner as she took a step back. "You have no choice but to accept this challenge." She opened the box, revealing a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses. "If you truly are a man then you would consider this a great honor." She tossed the box and put on the sunglasses. "NOW COME AT ME FOR I AM JUSTICE!"

"Justice!? Minaguchi-san, what the hell is going on here!?" I screamed. "C'mon guys! Help me out here!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" Everyone chanted including Shiho the killer maid.

Yeeeeeeeeeah… Screw you too, guys.

"Listen…I don't have any Gunpla here…" I was starting to get really nervous.

"I got that covered, kid. My collection is pretty big so choose anything you like." Watanabe-san smiled.

Watanabe-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Open the case, Shiho." Griselda ordered and the maid slammed a small duralumin case down on the coffee table near the couch and carefully opened it. "It's time to feast again, Gelgoog Albtraum." She smiled sadistically. "JUSTICE!"

Justice, huh?

Yeah.

I totally need some justice right now, alright.

Mommy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I had fun writing this chapter. I didn't want Isamu to be emo all the time so I made his narration a bit more quirky even when he's miserable. I've always imagined him as a goofy but quiet kind of person before the confession and now that quiet kind of goofiness is mixed with a bit of absurd cynicism.

I've always been a fan of Ojou-sama type characters but I wanted to do something different for Griselda so I made her a bit more...hot-blooded. She's refined and graceful like any ojou but in a...uh...badass kind of way. Shiho the maid is like the love child of Matsurika and Roberta from Black Lagoon. I have a feeling she'll be always fun to write. In case some of you didn't noticed, Griselda was the Miss Justice character referenced back in Chapter one. We'll learn more about her next chapter.

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three of Moving Forward and post some reviews pls.

Muffin out.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**"DID YOU HAVE FUN, TACHIBANA-KUN?" **

Watanabe-san opened the two glass cases and presented his large collection of Gunpla model kits. "Take your pick, Tachibana-kun." He smiled proudly.

I sighed and softly bit my lip. "I…I can't do this."

Vinny rubbed his temple with one hand. "You know, maybe we should do this some other time, Masachika-san. I don't know what Keiko-chan told you last night but Isamu-kun here is a complete amateur. He has zero experience. Z-E-R-O."

"No." Griselda said coldly. "We fight. No excuses and no backing out."

"This is getting ridiculous!" I shouted at the princess.

"Insolence!" Shiho the killer maid growled and raised her blade again but Griselda quickly held up her hand, stopping her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I took a step back. "Watch it!" I hissed.

"Calm yourself, Shiho." Griselda held the maid's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Dude, that maid is a freaking psycho." I nudged Mii-chan and he just nodded.

"Look, let's all keep our cool here, folks." Vinny chuckled nervously. "No shouting and no stabbing please." I appreciated him trying to be the voice of reason but he's…trembling like crazy.

"I'm giving you forty minutes." Griselda said and tightened her gloves. "You can practice for forty minutes."

I looked at Vinny. "Do I have a fighting chance if I practiced for forty minutes?" I asked.

"Impossible." He shook his head.

"It usually takes a week or two to get the basics down." Mii-chan said and adjusted his glasses.

"Then what's the point?" I said sharply and pocketed my hands.

"Forty minutes." Griselda crossed her arms and smiled mischievously. "Nothing more and nothing less. Now quit stalling and pick a Gunpla already."

Geez. This girl is unbelievable.

"She's being generous, Tachibana-kun." Keiko giggled and opened a can of soda.

"Really? It feels like she's screwing with me." I frowned.

"You lost, remember?" She took a sip of her drink. "You got no rights anymore. Don't tell me you forgot about yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed and sat on the couch again. "This is getting crazy." I mumbled.

Vinny checked his watch. "Well we're burning daylight here, Isamu-kun. Time to pick."

"I'm picking a Gundam." I waved a finger.

"A Gundam? You sure about that?"

"Of course." I replied and rubbed my hands. "Gundams are pretty strong, right?"

"Well it really depends on the pilot or Fighter in this case." Mii-chan sat next to me. "A capable and skilled Fighter can take out a Gundam even if he or she is only using a grunt mobile suit like a Zaku or GM." He explained.

I stood up and gritted my teeth. "Mii-chan, do I look like a capable and skilled Fighter to you? Look, this is gonna sound ridiculous and stupid, but I'm planning to compensate my lack of skills and experience with something that has loads of firepower and gimmicks. I'm pretty sure a Gundam has all of those so yeah, this is a no-brainer decision. I mean she's gonna give me ten kinds of anal rape anyway, so might as well go crazy and hope I can scratch a shoulder or arm before she completely obliterates me."

"Well if you put it that way…" Vinny closed his eyes and scratched his right cheek. "To be honest, I really don't know what to do here. Man, if only she's wearing a red shirt or something but this is Gunpla Battle, not the anime. You're not some Newtype pilot with a crapload of raw skills and no plot armor is gonna protect your protagonist ass."

"What the heck are you talking about? Reddo shatsu? Nyutaipu? Furato arumoru?" Is he speaking in tongues or something?

"Guys, Masachika-san is getting impatient." Mii-chan gave us a worried look as he stood up from the couch. "You still have some forty minutes of practice to do."

"I wouldn't call that practice or training." I scoffed. "Okay, what to pick, what to pick…" I scanned Watanabe-san's collection and minutes later I found something I recognized. "What about this?" I asked after picking up a white Gundam with blue wings. "I remember seeing this on TV years ago, back when I was a kid. I hear the show was pretty popular."

"Ah the Freedom…" Vinny smiled.

"Freedom, huh? Not a bad name." I said while moving the Gunpla's arms.

"I guess if you're looking for firepower then you can't go wrong with the Freedom." Mii-chan said.

"Hmm…" Vinny rubbed his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "Maybe we should pick something from 00 or…uh…I really wanna say Turn-A Gundam but…"

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway even with forty minutes of practice." Mii-chan sighed. "Masachika-san is one of the top fighters in this city. She's gonna massacre you. I think it's best if you just randomly pick something so we can get this over with."

"Freedom it is." I smiled bitterly.

"Give me that." Vinny took the Freedom from me and handed me another Gunpla. "Here."

"What's this?" I studied the new Gunpla he gave me and frowned. It looked similar to the Freedom, but with some slight changes to the design, notably the new shape of the wings, the golden joints and a weird hole in the lower part of the upper torso.

"Freedom's successor, the Strike Freedom Gundam." He replied. "Twice the firepower and twice the gimmicks. Unfortunately, no plot armor unlike in the anime." He chuckled.

"Vinny-san, seriously what the heck is a furato arumoru?"

"N-Nevermind." He smiled. "Well time for practice! Juro-chan, fire up that battle system!"

"Aye aye, sir!" He laughed while saluting.

* * *

As expected, I didn't learn anything in forty minutes. Vinny spent nearly twenty minutes teaching me the basics of Gunpla movement. He was planning to explain and describe each of the Strike Freedom's armaments, but we skipped that lesson for obvious reasons. I was pretty disappointed because I really wanna know the Strike Freedom's combat capabilities since it looked like it packs a wallop with all the fancy guns and fancy remote weapons on its back, but I guess Mii-chan is right after all. It really depends on the Fighter. Even if the Strike Freedom is equipped with a super duper doomsday weapon that could even wipe out the whole freaking universe, it really wouldn't matter if I don't know how to properly control and move the damn thing. The Gunpla I picked would look no better than those paper targets you see in shooting ranges.

I play video games sometimes so some of the control layouts feel kinda familiar and made some semblance of sense, but even I know that Gunpla Battle is very different from your average video game. There is a good reason why people all over the world invest money, resources and skill in this blasted sport. It felt kinda weird manipulating those floating orbs, but I immediately got the hang of it and I admit it was kinda fun moving them around. I mean hey! I did mention I found the design quite ingenious after all so yeah. Well at least I know how to make the Gunpla walk now. I can slowly walk towards Griselda's Gunpla while she whittles it down with whatever weapon she's got and make me look like an idiot. A moving target is better than a stationary target after all and with that maybe I could even keep an intsy bit of dignity when I leave this place in tears. Oh and maybe I could slowly sidestep and pretend I'm dodging her attacks! This is looking better and better than I expected!

Oh man…

I wanna go home…

As for the remaining twenty minutes, Vinny taught me how to aim and shoot. We were supposed to do a little practice battle with computer controlled targets, but I spent ten minutes trying to figure out the targeting controls. All of these holographic control panels and monitor screens are making me dizzy and it's a little…overwhelming. I did manage to fire two shots and hit a tree.

Good job.

I darted a glance at Griselda during practice. She just stood there with her arms crossed and didn't budge a muscle. She was like a statue, like she was in deep thought or meditation or something. It was kinda creepy to be honest. What happened to that gentle girl a while ago? She completely changed personality when she put on that weird get-up. Seriously, I really wanna meet a normal Gunpla Fighter or Builder someday. The maid, Shiho, was pacing around behind her master and glaring at Keiko. Sometimes, she'll look in my direction and sneer. Really, these people are scaring the crap out of me.

Watanabe-san and the rest are sitting comfortably on the couch and munching on snacks while watching me practice. I'm glad I'm giving you guys some entertainment. Oh just wait until the fight for some good ol' fashioned humiliation. Quality entertainment right there, folks. Watch as some Ojou-sama and her nutcase maid trash the living daylights of some depressed seventeen-year-old boy and…and…and…ugh.

Good job. Good freaking job, Isamu.

* * *

"Time's up." Griselda picked up her Gunpla from the duralumin case. "Let's go."

"Good luck, dude." Vinny shook my hand.

"Haha…ha…ha." My shoulders dropped.

"Hey chin up. Just remember what I taught you and maybe we could pull off a miracle." He said.

"Right." I groaned.

Me and Griselda are now standing on opposite sides of the battle table, facing each other. "Finally…" She purred.

"Just what exactly did Minaguchi-san tell you about me?" I asked.

"Be patient!" She snapped. "No more talking."

I glared at Keiko and she just smiled while doing the peace sign. "Is this a new form of bullying or something?" I muttered under my breath. "Well it's show time."

"Please set your GP base."

"Just relax, dude." Vinny patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." The blue holographic monitor screens appeared around me. I took a deep breath and tried to ease my mind but, it's not working.

"You gotta admit this is kinda exciting." Vinny chuckled. "I know you're being forced to do this, but at least try to have some fun, Isamu-kun."

"Ramen." I suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"I just remembered my homeroom teacher promising to treat me ramen today because I helped the library committee the day before yesterday. He didn't say anything when I met him in school earlier so I guess he forgot or something. Maybe because I ditched my afternoon classes." Oh man, last Saturday was definitely a day to remember alright. Seeing Kaede doing that kind of thing with my own eyes… I felt like going crazy just thinking about it. Vinny knows about us thanks to my mom, but I don't feel like sharing that little incident to him because that was also the day I first met him. I have this weird feeling he'll feel bad about it even if he's not involved. I think he's just that kind of person.

"Field Three, Forest." The computer voice announced the location.

"You said this place is perfect for beginners, right?" I nudged Vinny.

"Uh-huh." He playfully nudged back.

I then noticed the field was different compared to yesterday. It was nighttime and the forest was all nothing but blooming sakura trees. The pink sakura petals scattered under the moonlight as the wind carried them and it was a sight to behold. It made my heart skip. I suddenly became alarmed. Is this change superficial? You know, just to create atmosphere and stuff? It's not gonna affect the fight or anything, right? Man, I wished Miss Justice here had given me a handicap. I'm feeling really nervous now.

"Please set your Gunpla." We both placed our Gunplas on the table and the system started the scanning.

"You're up, Vinny-sensei." I nudged him again. "Gimme the skinny on her Gunpla."

"She's using a Gelgoog - a high-performance mobile suit used by Zeon during the One Year War." Vinny then narrowed his eyes as he carefully studied the Gunpla and Griselda just smirked while repeatedly striking the palm of her right hand with the clenched fist of her other hand. "Son of a bitch…" Vinny cursed in English. "I think her machine is a…patchwork!"

"A patchwork?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "A real mix and match. The head and the torso are from a regular MS-14A. The legs are from a Dom, but they look heavily modified and I'm betting they're reinforced too. The arms are from a Gelgoog Marine, complete with the forearm-mounted machine guns." He pointed. "She's also using the MS-14B's back pack, but most of the thrusters were stripped so it's just nothing but a big storage or weapons rack. Mounted on both shoulders are six-tube missile launchers and the head is outfitted with the Gundam MK II's vulcan pods! Looks like it was modified so it can be fitted with the Gelgoog's head."

"I totally have no idea what you're talking about…" I smiled nervously.

Vinny ignored what I said and continued with his description. "She's equipped with a large gatling gun and it's probably an original design. The shield…uh…well…uh…it just looks like the regular shield the MS-14A use."

"I see…" My hands were getting really sweaty.

"Don't let the size fool you, Isamu-kun. Sure it looks bulky and big, but those modified Dom legs can hover above ground, giving it some wicked speed and maneuverability. It may be a patchwork, but even a beginner can see her Gunpla is well built." Vinny nodded while gently stroking his chin. It's pretty obvious he's impressed. When it comes to anything Gunpla, Vinny just can't hide his excitement and glee.

"So you're saying I'm screwed?" I gulped.

"Well I'm saying her Gunpla is pretty impressive." He smiled sheepishly and looked away.

"I'm so screwed." My shoulders dropped again.

"Battle start."

"Masachika Griselda. Gelgoog Albtraum. JUSTICE!" She screamed as she raised her right arm. The Gelgoog's mono-eye flashed with life and launched from the catapult.

"Tachibana Isamu. Strike Freedom Gundam. Launching!" I said and wiped the sweat off my brow. I was surprised my voice didn't tremble and managed to speak clearly.

"Don't disappoint me, Tachibana Isamu-kun." Griselda's voice was fierce and sharp. Now that we're on the battlefield, the gentle Ojou-sama is now completely gone and is replaced by a bloodthirsty hunter. She uttered a low growl and the Gelgoog charged forward!

"Oh shit!" I gasped. "Vinny-san, you're right! This thing is fast!" I tried moving the Gundam, but the Gunpla just did a weird dance. "I…I…need to shoot!" I looked at the monitor screens around me while I fumbled with the floating orbs. I then realized the Gelgoog was not attacking me, it was just circling around the Strike Freedom while aiming and lowering the gatling gun like it's toying with me. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!"

"Isamu-kun, don't panic! Remember the beam rifle is on the second slot!" Vinny shouted.

"R-Right! Second slot!" I pressed the orb to my right and several sub-screens appeared. I pressed it again to choose the Strike Freedom's MA-M21KF High Energy Beam Rifle and aimed carefully. The Gelgoog was still circling around so it was hard to get a bead on it. How can something so big and bulky move so fast? I bet that backpack is carrying all kinds of weapons and that gatling gun looks like it weighs a ton. Damn it! I can't get a clear shot! It's big and wide but it's moving like it's made of feathers or something. "Aaaaaargh!" I screamed and squeezed the trigger.

"Try again." Griselda giggled as the Gelgoog spun around to evade the shot.

"Take this!" I fired again.

"Again!" The Gelgoog evaded my second shot and continued moving.

"You're toying with me!" I fired my third shot. The Gelgoog stopped and casually moved its head slightly to the left and the beam whizzed past it, barely scratching the vulcan pods and hitting a sakura tree instead. Oh nice one, Isamu. You killed another tree. Good job!

"Hehehehe…" The Gelgoog did a thumbs-up.

"You…" I gritted my teeth. This girl is freaking annoying!

"Okay, I'll give you a chance." She smiled. "I'll just stand right here." Her Gunpla then spread its arms, like it was expecting a big hug. "I'm wide open." She tilted her head and made clicking sounds with her tongue. "I'm wide open, Tachibana-kuuuuuun."

"Shut-up."

"C'mon!"

"I said shut-up! There's something seriously wrong with you, missy."

"Don't be like that. I'm giving you a free shot here." She clicked her tongue again. "Keiko did say you got a bit of a chip on your shoulder."

I aimed the beam rifle, but hesitated to shoot. "You're starting to piss me off." I said in a low voice. You're starting to piss me off, You're starting to piss me off, You're starting to piss me off, You're starting to piss me off. You're starting to...aaaaargh! My cheeks flushed as my blood started boiling.

"Tachibana-kun, Gunpla Battle is fun, right?" She continued taunting me. "You're having fun, right? Tell me you're having fun."

"No! There's no way in hell I'm having fun. Gunpla Battle is stupid! It's stupid and the people who play it are stupid too! You're all a bunch of weirdoes and you all piss me off!"

"I piss you off?"

"Yeah." I replied, it almost sounded like a snarl.

"Then shoot me." She said in a mocking high-pitched voice.

"Oh I will." I looked down and noticed my hands were shaking.

"Shoot." She aimed the gatling gun.

"I…" What the hell? Why am I freezing up like this? What's going on? Is it a trap?

"Shoot."

I need to pull the trigger. I need to pull the damn trigger and take her out!

"Shoot."

What's gotten into me? What the hell has gotten into me? Why am I hesitating?

"Shoot."

What the hell, Isamu? Shoot! I need to take this crazy bitch down and show her what for."

"Shoot."

I need to shoot! Gunpla Battle is not fun! Gunpla Battle is bullshit! I hate Gunpla Battle and I hate all of you!

I hate…

I hate…

I hate…

"_I'm sorry, Isamu-kun. I…I can't go out with you."_

What...

Why...

No...

What the hell…

Why am I remembering that all of a sudden?

Why am I remembering-

"TACHIBANA-KUN, SHOOT OR I'LL MAKE MII-CHAN INFILTRATE YOUR JABUROOOOOOOOOOO RIGHT IN FRONT OF ONODERA-SAAAAAAN!" Keiko stood up and screamed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Mii-chan was horrified. "Hey leave Suzume out of this!"

"MEGANEKO PIGGU, GO HOMUUUUU!" Shiho suddenly kicked Keiko's face.

"M-My world peace!" Mii-chan sobbed again and hugged a bag of potato chips. "It's back!"

"Ooooooooorb Union!" Watanabe-san ran and crouched behind the bar.

Well…

I guess that snapped me back to reality.

But...

But seriously, what the hell happened? Is it because she was provoking me? Damn. I think...I think I just totally lost it there. Also, why the hell did I remember the confession? Why did I remember Kaede? Because I saw her today and twice too? Because Shizuka talked to her and said those things? Because I saw her with her friends and their...uh...other friends? Get a grip, Isamu! Get a grip and focus! My Gunpla Battle debut and I'm already losing my mind.

"Isamu-kun…" Vinny placed his hand on my left shoulder. "Chill." He said in English.

I understood what he said and just nodded my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Chill." I whispered to myself.

"Eyes front, mister!" Griselda swung the Gelgoog's gatling gun and struck the left side of the Strike Freedom's head.

"Damn it!" I think my mind is clear now and I feel a little better so I finally managed to shoot, but since she attacked me by surprise, I didn't get to aim properly. I pulled the trigger as my Gunpla staggered backwards, hoping to at least blindly shoot the Gelgoog's face point-blank now that she's closer, but no dice. She was too fast. Her Gunpla simply evaded it by slightly moving the head again, like she was anticipating it. Can she easily read my moves? I mean I am an amateur who can barely move his Gunpla after all and she's a seasoned veteran. Okay, let's do this right. It's already a given I'm gonna lose this match but let's do this right.

Griselda aimed the gatling gun again and fired this time, but before the Gelgoog could squeeze the trigger, she quickly moved the gun and destroyed the sakura tree to my right instead of shooting me down. Is she trying to scare me? She fired the gun again and destroyed the sakura tree to my left this time. Man, I had enough of these mind games! Just take me out already and be done with it! She then aimed lower and fired at the ground, creating a dust cloud to conceal the Gelgoog.

"Whoa!" Vinny smiled. "Just like Norris Packard."

"Oh man…" I fired the beam rifle. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…" I could hear the Gelgoog moving around, but I can't see it thanks to the dust cloud. "I need to move." I manipulated the orbs but my Gundam tripped and fell face first. I tried to get up but the Gelgoog suddenly appeared from behind and used its shield to poke the Strike Freedom's butt. Laughing, Griselda started moving again and disappeared into the forest. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked as my Gunpla finally managed to stand after almost a minute of figuring out the controls.

"Yup." She replied while nodding and giggled again.

"Now where the hell did you go?" I pressed the orb again and equipped the Gundam's second beam rifle. "Show yourself!" I felt like a badass dual-wielding the guns, but we all know she's still gonna kick my ass. I walked slowly this time to avoid tripping. Man, controlling a Gunpla is pretty hard. Vinny and the others sure make it look easy. This is a lot more complicated than I thought and it really requires skill. I tripped again but this time I managed to regain my balance before hitting the ground.

I heard the thundering roar of the Gelgoog's gatling gun and the trees next to me exploded. "Getting cocky, are we?" Griselda cackled as she appeared.

Burning wood splinters and falling sakura petals messed with my visibility and I decided to go for broke for my next attack. "Raaaaaaargh!" I screamed and blindly fired both of my rifles while slowly retreating. I thought about flying but decided against it. Vinny told me that the Strike Freedom Gundam is capable of atmospheric flight but I'm not risking it. I can barely move on the ground let alone in the air. Griselda fired on the ground again to create more dust clouds. "Not again…" I grumbled.

"Behind you, Isamu-kun!" Vinny warned.

"Hello, hello, hello." Griselda suddenly appeared from behind again and I slowly turned around to meet her, but she quickly raised the Gunpla's right arm sideways before I could aim the beam rifles and clotheslined the Strike Freedom like some professional wrestler. My Gunpla spun around as it got knocked over.

"Yikes." Vinny winced. "A little more force and she could have decapitated you, man."

"Damn it!" I slammed my fists on the table and my eyes started twitching like crazy. "Masachika Griseldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I jumped backwards after standing up and fired both of the beam rifles and the Strike Freedom's vulcans or CIWS guns according to the sub-screen when I pressed the floating orb again. I was going crazy and just shooting everywhere, lighting up the whole forest. Griselda just calmly raised the Gelgoog's shield and marched forward. I focused my attacks on her and just kept firing and firing and firing.

"The beams aren't even scratching the shield and the CIWS' bullets are just bouncing off." Vinny observed. "I guess it's not a regular shield after all. I'm thinking the material is probably different and stronger too since her Gunpla is not being pushed back by the force of the Strike Freedom's barrage. So that means even if it looks like the standard HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog shield that thing is probably custom made! But still! Any kind of physical shield, even with the best kind of material, can only tolerate a few beam shots to the same spot! What's the trick here? Is it…some kind of improved anti-beam coating? Geschmeidig Panzer perhaps? Some sort of mini I-Field?" If Vinny is getting worked up over a shield then Griselda might be an expert Builder too. Man, just who the heck is Masachika Griselda?"

"Very perceptive, Harvey-san. Very perceptive." Griselda licked her lips.

"I-I told ya…Just call me Vinny."

"Now you know what I feel." Mii-chan rolled his eyes.

"Care for some fruit wine, Shiho-san?" Watanabe-san stood up from behind the bar while holding an expensive-looking bottle of wine.

"I'm afraid I can't say no to that." The maid smiled and gracefully approached the bar. Watanabe-san offered her a fancy wine glass and carefully poured the contents of the bottle.

"Nice, Juro-chan! Get her plastered and maybe I can finally trigger her flag." Keiko squealed. "I can finally complete her CG gallery, Mii-chan!" She jumped with joy like the crazy happy lesbian that she is.

"Well…" Mii-chan smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid I can't say no to that." He imitated Shiho's monotone voice.

Shiho gave Watanabe-san a sharp and menacing look. "Pour away, you macho freak. Once I empty that bottle I'm gonna ram it down that pig's throat after I used it to bludgeon the other one to death."

"Please don't." Watanabe-san pleaded while smiling nervously. "I don't want my shop to become a crime scene." He was trembling and sweating bullets.

"No worries!" She patted the man's muscular arms. "The Masachika Group will cover it up! I'll even dispose the bodies myself." She raised the wine glass like she was signaling for a toast at a dinner party. I find it kinda impressive that she can be scary and elegant at the same time.

"Your maid is something else, Masachika-san." I said while I continued firing my guns.

"She's former JSDF. She was once a member of the JGSDF's Special Forces in Chiba. She quit for some reason and started traveling around the world as a mercenary afterwards. She was working for an American PMC company when my parents offered her a job."

"Well that explains a lot!" I shot a glance at Shiho and she gave me sinister smile that made my blood run cold. I quickly looked away and shook my head.

"Well enough playing around." Griselda cracked her knuckles. "Time to wrap this up."

Uh-oh.

She dropped the gatling gun and pulled out some sort of…uh…double beam sword. It kinda looked like a naginata or something similar. "This has been an interesting experience, Tachibana Isamu-kun." The Gelgoog spun around, gained some momentum and charged forward. She swung the weapon as she zip past me and struck the Gundam's right cheek, damaging one of the CIWS guns. As if she was like a rubber ball bouncing back, the Gelgoog charged again but this time she thrust the weapon forward like a spear and skewered the Gundam's left cheek, destroying the remaining CIWS.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the Strike Freedom's wings unfolded like how a peacock spreads its tail feathers and I quickly jumped high to fly. Ah screw it! I don't care anymore! Most of the Gelgoog's back thrusters were stripped so that means it can't jump that high. I dunno how to fly this thing but maybe at least I can hover in mid-air or something. I can still have the advantage and-

"Isamu-kuuun!" Vinny shouted.

Griselda stored the double beam sword back to its compartment and dropped the shield. She then picked up the gatling gun and raised her free arm. She fired both the gatling gun and the forearm-mounted machine gun. I quickly moved to the right to avoid the incoming shots, but I was panicking so bad I lost control and the Gundam crashed to the ground, bouncing like how when you make a stone bounce off the water's surface when you're playing mizu kiri or stone skipping. I tried to stand up but the Strike Freedom's left knee cap suddenly exploded and I fell face first again. I raised the Gundam's head and tried to fire the CIWS guns. I rapidly pressed the floating orb in desperation when the guns didn't fire before slowly realizing the CIWS guns are gone now. I heard the roar of the gatling gun again and the ground shook. Great. More dust clouds.

"Oh man…" I noticed I'm no longer holding one of the Strike Freedom's beam rifles. I must have dropped it when I crashed. I quickly checked the sub-screens to look for more weapons and my heart started beating like crazy when I heard the Gelgoog circling around me again. The dust clouds are pretty thick, but I think I can make out the silhouette of her Gunpla. Like it matters anyway since she's moving so fast thanks to those damn hover feet or whatever. I couldn't even get a shot with my remaining rifle.

"You just gonna lie there all day?" I was busy fiddling around with the controls that I didn't notice the Gelgoog charging in from the right. Griselda grabbed the Strike Freedom's V-fin and yanked it so hard that the head came off. The popping sound of plastic echoed in my head and my knees felt weak. "Don't tell me you're already giving up?" She tossed the head away like it was yesterday's trash.

I gotta admit. This girl is not pulling anymore punches. She's literally ripping the Strike Freedom apart. Oh well I guess I should be lucky I lasted this long. If I'm gonna go down then I'm going out with a bang.

Or so I thought….

I aimed my remaining beam rifle and unfolded the hip-mounted rail guns. "C'mon Strike Freedom!" I flew again and fired all my guns at the same time. Something must be wrong with the thrusters because my Gunpla is all unsteady and wobbly. Probably when I crashed earlier. I'm still maintaining control so no biggie. I think can still manage flight. "Damn it! Why won't you get hit!?" I gritted my teeth after missing all my shots. She's just moving way too fast! "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!?" The Gelgoog suddenly grabbed one of the Gundam's legs, the one with the busted knee, before it could fly higher and slammed the Strike Freedom on the ground so hard I nearly jumped upon impact. She then let go of the leg and my Gunpla began to twitch uncontrollably as sparks started flying. The monitor screens around me began flashing warning signs. I looked at the monitor to my left to check for further damages. Most of the images are all highlighted in red so…uh…that's bad right? I mean don't understand half of the stuff displayed here, but I think red means bad. "Shit." I cursed softly. "Shit."

"Man, she's really kicking your ass." Vinny whispered.

"Yeah I noticed." I almost felt like laughing. I pressed the floating orb again to check for more weapons and…whoa! Oh yeah I forgot about this one. I mean I got nothing to lose so might as well. At this point I don't really care anymore. Griselda watched as the Strike Freedom slowly stood up and knelt down on one knee. Sparks were still flying but the twitching has stopped. The hole in the Gundam's lower torso then began to glow.

"Your tenacity is commendable." Griselda said as she casually avoided the Strike Freedom's MGX-2235 Calidus Multi-Phase Beam Cannon by side-stepping. Holy crap that name sure was a mouthful! I mean what is up with these weird names?

"Ah that went well." I laughed bitterly.

"Any last words?" The Gelgoog aimed the gatling gun.

"Uh…yeah! Remote weapon dragon something!" I said and unfolded the Strike Freedom's wings again to deploy all eight remote weapons or DRAGOONs. Seriously, what is up with these names?

"Isamu-kun, you can only use the DRAGOONs when you're in space! They can't do shit when you deploy them out in the atmosphere!" Vinny warned. "Besides I haven't taught you how to use remote weapons yet."

"Well desperate times, Vinny-san." I said as I watched the remote weapons struggle to maintain flight. I kept pressing the floating orb and all eight DRAGOONs fired at the same time and in all direction. "Damn." I cursed nonchalantly when the nearest DRAGOON shot one of the Strike Freedom's arms, the one holding the beam rifle, and completely destroying it along with the gun. "Ugh. That was probably the lamest friendly fire ever."

"Hilarious." Griselda raised the gatling gun and fired in a sweeping motion, taking down five DRAGOONs in an instant. She didn't even aim! She just let loose without looking! She even looked bored while doing it and she got five! She fired again and took down another two. The last one was spinning around like a top in mid-air and she just swatted it down like a fly with the barrel of the gatling gun. "Truly hilarious." She said as she stepped on the downed and out-of-commission DRAGOON and aimed the gatling gun at me again.

I pulled out one of the Gundam's beam saber with the remaining arm and lunged at her. I swung hard, hoping to take an arm, but she just ducked low and used the modified DOM legs to spin around fluidly like a ballerina. I tried to stab the Gelgoog's face, but she evaded it with such ease again.

"Futile." She said and dropped the gatling gun.

"I'm trying my best here!" I said and nearly tripped after another hard swing. She caught the Strike Freedom's wrist and closed the Gelgoog's fist so hard the plastic cracked, making me let go of the beam saber. The crunching noise sent a shiver up my spine. I know this is all just plastic but I can't help but cringe! It almost sounds like bone being pulverized. She then pulled the Gelgoog's free arm back and broke the joints of the Gundam's arm with a thundering palm strike. She smiled when she noticed the Strike Freedom's busted knee and I gulped. She raised the Gelgoog's right leg and stomped hard on the knee, snapping the whole leg in two. The part below the knee was completely shattered. The Strike Freedom fell forward but she quickly lifted the Gundam up by the damaged arm like how a hunter holds a wild duck by the neck after shooting it down.

Then she went for the finishing blow.

She pulled back the Gelgoog's free arm again and closed the fist this time.

Then bam! Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam!

She repeatedly punched the Strike Freedom Gundam's cockpit until it was completely smashed and crushed.

"Battle ended."

It was a massacre alright.

It was a complete massacre.

* * *

"You did well." Vinny patted my back.

"You think? It was a mess, Vinny-san. I panicked, I snapped, I said stupid things and even did stupid things. Look, I was gonna lose, that goes without saying, but I was hoping I could keep it together and at least scratch her machine. So much for firepower and gimmicks. The whole thing was so one-sided it's not even funny."

"He's right, Tachibana-kun." Griselda took off her sunglasses and the gentle Ojou-sama was back once again. "You have zero experience and yet you still managed to be relentless with your attacks. I'll admit the fight was one-sided but you were giving it all and I like that. Keiko was right. You have potential."

"Potential? So what, you were like testing me or something?"

"I guess so…" She smiled.

"You guess so?"

"I wasn't really sure but yeah…I think I was kinda testing you. I really don't know."

"Masachika-saaaaaan…." I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot.

"Look, Keiko just called me last night. To be honest, I really don't know what's going on here. She said she found someone interesting and that I should come here after my piano lessons and challenge that person to a match. I believe her exact words were…"

She cleared her throat and imitated Keiko's squeaky but somewhat rough voice.

"_Hello Onee-sama! How are you? Hey, I found someone reeeeeeeeeeeeally interesting today! He's a classmate of mine. He's a bit gloomy and moody though, but I think I managed to convince him to get into Gunpla. Hey, can I ask you a favor? I'm gonna bring him over to Juro-chan's place tomorrow and I want you to come and meet him after your piano lessons. I want you to challenge him to a match! He's a complete amateur but don't hold back! In fact, go all out and kill the living fudges outta him! Also, act all mean and aloof. Just be a super jerk! Like really cold and stuff! Rile him up good! I wanna see his reaction! This is weird but I think he has potential. Gut feeling! So you gonna do it? Really? Yaaaaaaaaay! Kisses, kisses, kisses and grope! Oh and there's also this American guy, his name is Vinny or something. I'm not really sure, but I think he's kinda bland. He's nice though and a pretty good Fighter." _

She cleared her throat again. "That is all. The rest was just mostly her talking about how grumpy and depressed you are and her match with Vinny-san. She also said Mii-chan bought another dirty game because one of the characters looked like Onodera-san and that he's definitely going to touch himself a lot while playing it." She gave Mii-chan a disgusted look and the boy just covered his face and whimpered.

I think I'm gonna PUKE. Also, holy shit! That was very detailed! How can you remember all that? You even got the tone of her voice right and I can imagine her saying all that crap. Is this the power of Girls' Love? Or maybe you're one of those Super High School Level People?

"I'm…bland?" Vinny was dejected. "Awwwwwwww…"

"So you just said yes without giving it any thought? Just like that?" I asked Griselda.

"Just like that. I mean we're talking about Keiko after all. I always spoil Keiko."

"Minaguchi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I turned to face her. "Fight's over! Time to explain!"

"Tachibana-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Keiko hugged me and rubbed her face against my chest. Why does she keep doing that!? I mean…do I hate it? Aaaaah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"Tachibana-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Griselda also hugged me but from behind. Holy crap on a crapstick! I can feel her knockers! They're so soft! They're sandwiching me! Sandwich! Isamu sandwich! Aaaaaaaaah! Noooo! Super bad thoughts! Super bad thoughts!

"And so Tachibana Isamu-kun's harem life has begun." Vinny crossed his arms and nodded while chuckling softly. "Oh shit!" He gasped. "The maid!? If she sees this she's gonna flipping kill the living fudges outta Isamu-kun!"

"But I told him to give me the frigging stingers! I mean we're fighting freaking bipedal tanks here for fork's sakes!" Shiho was swaying like a pendulum and pulling Watanabe-san's hair. "Then this shit-for-brains redhead gives me a box and a bottle of ketchup!" She already has downed eight bottles of Watanabe-san's super expensive fruit wine. "I said Hind D not Bind D! We're not in a Romanian S and M club, you doo doo head!" She continued her drunken rant. She was slurring, but still managed to sound monotone.

"She's drunk." I sighed.

"She's drunk." Vinny repeated.

"She's beautiful." Keiko whispered.

"She's Shiho the super maid." Griselda giggled.

"Well your super maid is super drunk." I said. "Is she gonna be fine?"

"I'll just call the driver later." Griselda finally let go but Keiko was still hugging and rubbing my body.

"Minaguchi-san…" I patted her head and she made smacking sounds with her lips that made me regret patting her head. "So why?"

"Why I asked Onee-sama to fight you?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "You said you'll explain after the match."

"The answer is simple, Tachibana-kun."

"Do tell."

"Because I felt like doing it."

"…"

"Because it's interesting."

"Uh…"

"Because it's fun."

"Uh…"

"Because I wanna see your reaction while she mess around with you."

"Listen here!"

"Because I want you to play Gunpla Battle with me." There's that warm and sincere smile again. "I want you to have fun. Did you have fun, Tachibana-kun?"

"Y-You could have just told me." I groaned. "No need for theatrics."

"That would be boring! Besides, I really wanna mess with ya."

Yeeeeep. This girl is crazy.

"You didn't answer my question, Tachibana-kun. Did you have fun?"

"I…" I looked at everyone. Vinny leaned on the wall and did a salute while smiling. "I…uh…" I patted Keiko's head again. "Yeah." I said softly. "I suppose I did have some fun." Except for the part where I got really mad.

Griselda suddenly spun me around so she can face me. "Now that's out of the way, I guess I should apologize." She bit her lip and then bowed her head. It was no ordinary bow I tell you. It was a well-mannered bow you'd expect from a prim and proper young lady. "I'm very sorry. I acted really mean and said some unpleasant things and…uh…I guess I got carried away."

"No problem." I smiled and offered my hand. "Let's do this properly." I remembered Keiko's little let's-do-our-introductions-again-but-properly-this-time bit yesterday. "Tachibana Isamu." It's been a while since I introduced myself with such confidence. "It's nice meeting you."

She shook my hand. Her grip was firm, but the softness of her skin still made me blush. "Masachika Griselda. I'm a student at Sacred Dynasty School for Girls and a Gunpla enthusiast. Just like Keiko and Mii-chan, I'm a regular here at Juro's Model Works."

Now I remember! That uniform is from Sacred Dynasty! It's a prestigious all-girls school for the super rich and elites. Oh man… Yuri and all-girls schools. Talk about cliché.

"I…I should apologize too." I said and hung my head. "Not just to Masachika-san but to everyone here."

"For what?" Keiko asked.

"You know…uh…during the match I said…uh…I said Gunpla Battle is stupid and people who play it are stupid too and other mean things." My voice was trembling. Guilt was really eating me up. "I'm sorry. I kinda snapped and…uh…I'm really, really sorry!" I bowed my head too but it wasn't as elegant as Griselda's bow. "I just had a crummy day and well I always have crummy days, but I guess that's just a stupid excuse. I'm really sorry."

"Forgiven and forgotten!" Vinny shouted and patted my back again.

"Forgiven and forgotten!" Keiko ruffled my hair.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Griselda said softly as she grabbed my hand and patted it. My face went red again and I couldn't look her in the eye.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Mii-chan nudged me.

"Oh Mii-chan… I forgot you're here too."

"…"

"I'm joking, Mii-chan."

"Mitsuo!" He scratched his head and adjusted his glasses again. "Oh and I was also a part of this little charade in case you're wondering." He chuckled. "Watanabe-san too." He pointed to him and I sighed deeply as I watched the shopkeeper help Shiho back to her feet. Man, I never thought super killer mercenary maid is weak to alcohol. "Minaguchi texted me before that five man battle royal and told me to play along."

"Was that battle royal part of the plan too?" I asked.

"Nope. That's why I had to hurry up and stopped playing around with those mooks." He laughed.

"Right."

"Well let's call it a day! I plan to make up for this so how about I treat you guys some dinner!" Griselda took off her jacket.

"I'm afraid I can't say no to that." Mii-chan imitated Shiho's monotone voice again.

"How about some ramen?" Vinny winked at me and I just chuckled.

"No objections here." I said.

"Same here." Both Mii-chan and Keiko said, almost at the same time.

"Then ramen it is." Griselda nodded.

Shiho suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Good job." She said in a low and trembling voice and puked on me.

Good job, Isamu.

Good job.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry for the delay, folks. Some important IRL stuff got in the way and some...uh...new games got released and...uh...yeah lol.

I really had trouble writing this chapter. I have this problem where I already got a scene all worked out in my head but I can't properly word it out when I write thanks to my poor English and grammar skills. It's really a common problem for me, especially back when I started doing fanfictions. I'm afraid it'll just come out wrong and...awkward and so I had to rewrite a buncha scenes and it was one of the reasons why I took so long making this chapter. I hope this chapter came out right and if not then I'm very sorry. I did my best. Still, I had fun writing chapter four.

Oh and my friend, Yopee, couldn't proof read for me this time because of school. He's such a diligent bastard, molesting chemicals or animals or animals with chemicals or chemicals with animals or...ahem. So if there's any Beta Readers out there who's willing to lend a hand then PM me. I would totally appreciate the help.

Anyhoo! Enjoy the chapter and pls post reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**"LET'S GO ON A DATE TOMORROW."**

A week has passed after my Gunpla Battle debut and things have quieted down for a bit. After my duel with Masachika Griselda, I decided to avoid visiting Juro's Model Works for a while and focused on school. I mean sure I'm a depressed wreck right now, but that doesn't mean I should neglect my education. Come to think of it, my grades improved a bit after I started ignoring my classmates and friends. I guess voluntarily becoming a social outcast in school gave me more time to focus on my studies. It's almost hilarious I just realized that now.

Anyway, I did exchange cell numbers with Keiko and the others and have been constantly texting each other this past week. Keiko has also been pretty chatty with me in school lately now that she's gotten to know me better and my classmates are starting to notice so I try my best to keep our conversations brief and discreet as possible. Unfortunately, it's no easy task because we always stand out every time she does something crazy to me. Heads are turning and lips are flapping. I mean Keiko is pretty infamous after all and a familiar face in the Gunpla Battle scene. I'm afraid it's only a matter time before a weird rumor about us would start spreading like wildfire and I totally don't need that. Handling that situation is going to be extremely exhausting and will definitely be a pain in the ass, but deep inside I don't really hate it no matter how much I try to tell myself otherwise.

I guess no matter how much I isolate myself I won't last long and will eventually crave human interaction once I get a taste of it again after such a long time of wallowing in misery. Plus I was never like this to begin with. There was a time when I was just some regular guy who can be a little goofy sometimes and enjoys an occasional good laugh or two. I admit I was kinda timid and shy back then, but I'm not completely ignoring people unlike now and I spoke my mind when I had to. The old me was nothing to write home about, but I believe I was a decent guy. Of course everything went to shit after my confession with Kaede and I became like this.

Vinny and I have finally started building Jimmy-kun and I think I'm doing a decent job. Not to brag, but I am fairly adaptable and I never really have trouble when it comes to things like arts and crafts and I think Gunpla is no different. I guess all those lectures and hours of watching tutorial videos on the net have paid off somehow. Gotta give credit to Vinny for taking the time and effort to give me the oral rundown first before diving into the action. Kudos to that, my American friend. Now I won't be wasting your money by accidentally sending parts flying or mutilating Jimmy-kun's face with the super sharp clipper when I removed them from the plastic sprue. To be the honest, organizing the sprues and clipping off the parts was only troublesome and hard at first. Once I got the hang of it everything just went smoothly and…uh…I think I even went to an almost hypnotic trance while I was cutting or clipping or snipping or whatever for almost an hour. Heck, I even enjoyed trimming some of the excess plastic with the modeler's knife. Sanding was no problem at all and I managed that without any real issue. I guess I really have a knack for this after all or Vinny is just a really, really good teacher.

Bottom line: we're off to a good start here.

School during the day and building Jimmy-kun at night. That was my life for one week and it was surprisingly...pleasant. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I now respect people who build and enjoy Gunpla. It's a very arduous process, but it's also fun at the same time and even I can see that building Gunpla can fire up your creative juices. I mean I already have a ton of ideas forming in my mind as I started putting Jimmy-kun's parts together, but I need to learn more before I can apply them of course. I shared these ideas to Vinny and he's more than happy to help out once I start working on them. I guess that's something to look forward to.

So yeah, it's a very cliché moment for me but…uh…well…I'm gonna say it anyway: Gunpla is not so bad after all.

You know, I always thought Gunpla are just silly robot toys that only get special attention because they still manage to pander or-in my own words-sucker in nostalgic old farts who are still crazy about the classic anime and will buy anything as long the Gundam name is slapped on it. I didn't expect building one with my own hands would give me this nice sense of…accomplishment. Well this new appreciation for building Gunpla model kits is nice and all but there's still Gunpla Battle, and that's a whole another beast to tackle.

* * *

Saturday evening and I spotted Kaede near the train station while walking home from school. I didn't see her in school all day so I thought I was out of the woods and that today might be one of those super ultra giga rare days where I can actually sleep with a smile on my face, but life can be a bastard sometimes so no I have to suffer. She was happily chatting with some good-looking dude who's also from our school along with a couple of her friends and classmates. I think I recognized the guy's pretty boy face. I believe he's a star athlete and very popular in our school. I heard nothing but praises for him and he's treated like royalty. Even the teachers kiss his ass sometimes. I think he's from the soccer team or basketball or whatever. I'm not really sure since I don't pay much attention to extracurricular activities or other after-school club business these days. Once the school bell rings, I just get my ass out of there like the whole school is on fire. I just know he's handsome, has a nice body and could make any girl spread their legs by just winking and smiling. Fortunately, Kaede didn't see me because I managed to hide behind a really obese salary man and covered my face with the manga I just bought, pretending to read. I did manage to catch a few snippets of their conversation. Something about karaoke and crepes and…uh…I think puppies? Well it seems innocent enough and nothing scandalous, right?

But this is Kaede after all and she's talking to one of the most popular guys in school. Of course it's going to be scandalous.

And as if to confirm my suspicions, they locked arms and together they headed to the hotel district a few blocks away from the station. It's a place I'm very much familiar with thanks to the weird and shady stories I keep hearing about from my male classmates. I have never been there myself, but I heard enough to make me stay away. Anyway, I think I have a very good idea what's going to happen here and my heart sank. I looked away and took a deep breath to relax myself. I need to keep it together and stay cool. My body went still for a moment and after a few seconds of deep breathing, I slowly turned my head for another look and noticed Kaede's friends are also tagging along! They're giggling and whispering to each other while following behind them. One of the girls approached Kaede and held her hand while pretty boy whispered something in her ear.

I mean what in the holy hell is going on here?

All of them?

I mean is he gonna…you know…uh…with…uh…you know with all of them? Just one guy and a bunch of girls?

I…uh…I…this is insane! This is freaking insane! Kaede and her friends and that guy! This is seriously insane!

I never expected something like this!

I covered my mouth and felt like puking, but I managed to suppress it. I don't wanna cause a scene here and Kaede might notice. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions here. Maybe my brain finally rotted to the point that I'm thinking about shit like this. Maybe this thing with Kaede has affected me so much that I immediately think of the worst possible outcome every time I see her.

Maybe I should follow them and…NO!

I should just ignore them and…get the heck out of here! Just stop this and get on with your life, Isamu! Just freaking stop and just freaking move on, you freaking idiot!

I turned my head again for one final look, but they were already gone. My eyes started to wander and heaved a sigh of relief when I spotted a bench. I dunno how long I was sitting down there, but it was pretty dark when I finally found the strength to go home. I checked my watch to see the time and it was fifteen minutes before seven. Before leaving, I went to the station's public toilet facilities to wash my face. "I don't wanna hate you too, Saturday." I mumbled to myself in the mirror. "But if you keep this up, then we're going to have a big problem."

* * *

Shizuka was the first one to notice when I arrived home. She was sitting on the couch and playing a portable game console. I think it was some sort of idol raising game or something. I could hear the upbeat bubblegum music and the high-pitched shrieks of the game characters. Shizuka didn't say anything. She just shook her head and clicked her tongue in irritation.

The second one to notice was Vinny. He was coming down the stairs and waving around the sock puppets he's wearing on both hands. He was about to do a comedy routine but quickly closed his mouth and gave me a worried look when he noticed my puffy red eyes and haggard expression. I know this is gonna sound mean, but I was so glad he cancelled his gag. His sock puppet jokes are just horrible but Shizuka likes them for some reason even if she doesn't understand most of the humor. I guess American jokes aren't really that funny. (AN: Actually they are, but regular Japanese folks don't appreciate American jokes because they mostly rely on wordplay and sarcasm whereas most mainstream Japanese humor is more on slapstick and other juvenile bullcrap)

I went straight to my room and sat on my bed as I try to gather my thoughts. After a minute or two of mumbling to myself, I stood up and opened the window blinds. I studied Kaede's house like the pathetic and creepy stalker that I am, checking every door and window. I feel really disgusted with myself every time I do this and today was no exception, but I need to check. I need to see if she's already home. The lights in her room are still off so that means she's still out there with pretty boy and her friends doing God-knows-what. I closed the blinds again and punched the wall. "Damn it." I gritted my teeth. "Damn it all to hell."

"Nii-san!" Shizuka suddenly knocked on my door and I nearly jumped. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming, but I gotta clean up first." I rubbed my forehead and wiped the sweat off my face with my hanky. I took off my uniform and put on some fresh clothes. I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair. My eyes are still red from crying, but what the hell.

* * *

Mom made oyster stew for dinner and it brightened my mood a bit. The pickled eggplants were also good and there was some sliced tomatoes in the miso soup to give it a nice kick. Shizuka was quiet and giving me weird looks so I tried to act normal and talked about the Gunpla I'm building. "It's good you found something productive to do, Isamu." Mom smiled as she took a sip of her miso soup. "Thanks for helping him out, Vinny-kun."

"No problem." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's also good you found some new friends." Dad added.

"They're not friends yet and not to mention they're pretty crazy." I frowned.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that, Isamu-kun." Vinny used a tissue to carefully wipe his mouth. "Yeah they're an odd bunch, but they're good people."

"Still I can't believe you fought that Masachika girl." Dad said. "I'm glad your head is still attached to your body." He shuddered.

My folks were pretty shocked when I told them about my fight with Griselda the other day. I mean it's pretty obvious she comes from a prominent and rich family, but I didn't know they were that powerful and influential. So yeah turns out the Masachika House practically runs this town and it's no secret that some of the more prominent figures of this city are in their pockets. They own and operate numerous zaibatsus all over the country and they have very strong political ties. They even have connections with the JSDF and a few international PMC companies. Griselda's mother, Masachika Kimiko, is the current head of the family and she's known to be quite terrifying and brutal. There was even a rumor that she took down an entire Yakuza outfit in one night. Of course I'm pretty sure that's nothing but exaggeration, but then again, the Masachika family employs psychotic former Special Forces operatives and mercenaries as household helpers.

I also found out Griselda is half German. Her father, a German businessman, adopted the Masachika family name after his marriage with Masachika Kimiko. Unlike her mother, Griselda's father is a gentle and timid man. He is considered a prodigy in the world of entrepreneurial business and stock exchange and has been managing several companies since he was eighteen. Rumor has it that Kimiko has a soft spot for her husband and always spoils him. I could ask Griselda to confirm this, but then that would mean I'll probably get killed and my organs will be sold to the black market. So yeah, I'm gonna be really extra careful when dealing with Masachika Griselda from now on because even if I'm like this, I still love myself and appreciate the beauty of living.

"I wouldn't call that a fight…" I chuckled bitterly. "It was so one-sided you might as well call it an execution."

"She said you have potential." Vinny said.

"That's just crazy talk." I scoffed.

"Well I think you have potential."

"That's just crazy talk." I repeated.

"Oh c'mon! You only tripped like two or three times." He smiled. "I think you did better than expected and even Mii-chan was impressed."

"Alrighty then! Once we finish Jimmy-kun, then maybe we'll do some serious training."

"Oooooooh itching for some payback?" Vinny laughed.

"Why not?" I also laughed. "I need to avenge Strike Freedom."

"Then we should give Jimmy-kun some kickass modifications. It'll be boring if we go vanilla with your Gunpla so we should spice things up a bit by adding a few things or two and not to mention it'll give you some much needed fighting chance. Let's start with the rifle because that puny beam spray gun won't do you any good, Isamu-kun. I could make one for you if you want."

"You mean just like your Hyaku Shiki's rifle or something?"

"Yup!" He nodded enthusiastically. "That gun was one of my best designs. It's not fancy or flashy or anything, but it's a weapon that's perfect for any combat situation." He smiled proudly and he should be proud because that gun was actually pretty impressive. "But I guess I can't really brag since Keiko-chan beat me using only a regular Adele with standard equipment and no modifications at all." He laughed. "Anyway, I think I have a few parts lying around somewhere so I think I could cobble up something for you in no time."

"Look at this, Kazuo." Mom was crying tears of joy. "Our son is finally recovering."

"Give Papa a hug, son." Dad was crying too.

"Uh…" I looked at Shizuka and she just rolled her eyes and focused on her meal.

"Give Papa a hug." He repeated.

"You mean right now?"

"Of course!"

"I'm afraid I have to pass." I groaned.

"Mama, our son is rebelling!" Dad looked horrified.

"No, I'm not. Please stop it. It's embarrassing."

"Well…he's at that age now and…" Mom gave me a worried look while twiddling her fingers.

"Y-You're messing with me. You guys are seriously messing with me, aren't you?" I said while nibbling on a piece of eggplant.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Vinny trembled and covered his face with his hands. "This is all my fault. I was too soft on Isamu-kun and spoiled him more than necessary." He then stood up and pounded his chest. "I'll take responsibility! I'll take his place and be the one to hug you, Papa, to make up for this failure!"

"VINNY-KUUUUN!" Dad screamed and he also stood up.

"PAPA!" And the two idiots hugged each other while Mom started to laugh hysterically.

Bam!

"Eeep!" Mom let out a small shriek and I immediately turned my attention to the source of the interruption.

Shizuka's eyes were closed and twitching. She raised her hand and slammed her fist on the table again to make sure we're paying attention. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a glare so furious it could probably burn a hole in my body. "Onii-chan…" She hissed.

"O-O-Onii-chan?" I gulped.

"She called you Onii-chan." Mom said softly. "Oh my… I think this is going to be serious." The only time Shizuka calls me "Onii-chan" is when she's upset or when she's really serious.

"Shizuka-chan, is something the matter?" Dad approached her with caution. "What's with the scary look? Maybe Papa should-

"Graaaaaah!" She snarled and Dad quickly retreated.

"Shizuka, what's wrong?" I asked. "Dad and Vinny-san are just goofing around. No need to get pissy. We're just having fun here."

She put down her chopsticks and stood up. "You." She pointed to me.

"M-Me?"

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow." She said and crossed her arms while smiling smugly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" I nearly spit out my food. "A date!? What are you trying to say here, Shizuka? Are you saying you…uh…me….uh…and…uh…"

"OH MY GOD!" Both Mom and Vinny screamed in English.

"Late night anime!" Dad was panicking. "I blame late night anime! Nothing but shows about sisters lusting after brothers and vice versa! Our government was right after all!" He lighted his pipe with trembling hands. "Late night anime has corrupted our children's minds!"

"You're coming too!" Shizuka pointed to Vinny.

"Vincent Nicholas Harvey!" Mom grabbed him by the shoulders. "What is the meaning of this?" She spoke in perfect English with no accent at all. "Did you do something to my daughter?"

"What!? No, no, no, no, no! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"The corruption is spreading!" Dad sat on his chair again. "Vinny-kun, how could you betray Papa like this?"

"C-C-C-C-Chaperon!" Vinny suddenly blurted out. "Y-Yeah! That's right! Shizuka-chan probably wants me to be the chaperon for their date b-b-because I'm older and responsible so that means I can properly supervise them. Shizuka-chan might be harboring taboo feelings for her older brother, but at least she wants to do it properly and responsibly! I mean that's pretty commendable if you think about it. Good job, Shizuka-chan!"

But Mom was unconvinced and she tightened her grip on Vinny as she continued to shake him, still demanding if he did or said anything strange to Shizuka. Try as he might he couldn't get through her and the poor guy's face was white like snow. I wanna help him out, but Mom is too terrifying so I just stayed quiet and chuckled nervously. Dad was still ranting about how incest-themed anime is slowly ruining the youth of Japan. He then started naming a bunch of shows that he finds questionable and I was horribly surprised on how…knowledgeable he is on the subject. Then, he moved on to eroge and started talking about flags and routes and how a girl named Cecilia in some fantasy eroge managed to touch his heart and…

Holy shit, Dad.

You and Mii-chan should hang out sometime.

Shizuka have nothing more to say so she sat down again and resumed eating. I'm one hundred percent sure she's not in love with me so what is she trying to pull here? Oh well it's not like I have anything better to do tomorrow so why the heck not? She probably just wants me and Vinny to help her shop for clothes or something. Carrying a few shopping bags would be a pain in the ass, but I guess I could use the exercise and the fresh air. I just freaking hope we don't see Kaede when we leave the house.

Mom and the others were still going at it so I just sighed and continued eating my meal in peace. After dinner, I watched some TV for a couple of hours before heading to bed. I was too lazy to take a bath so I just wiped my face and went straight to sleep. I didn't bother checking Kaede's house again in fear of further destroying my sanity. I just wanna end the day and hit the sack. To my surprise, I actually managed to sleep well that night. It was a dreamless sleep and I was feeling refreshed when I woke up the next day.

* * *

Vinny and I were quietly waiting for Shizuka outside the house. The two of us were just standing there and giving each other nervous and awkward looks. Vinny would make funny faces sometimes and smile, but quickly looks away if I notice him. Yeeeeep. Totally awkward alright. Mom and Dad were still talking to my little sister inside, probably begging her to reconsider or at least explain this whole date thing to them. Any idiot can see Shizuka is just screwing around, but Mom and Dad overreact sometimes. I gotta admit it was kinda funny seeing them lose their heads like that last night. They were pretty shaken up and poor Vinny even got involved and suffered Mom's wrath. He was all twitchy and jumpy when Mom talked to him early this morning. Anyway, I wonder what's up with Shizuka. She was pretty snippy last night and…uh…well she's always snippy, but it was more than her usual snippiness. This date thing is giving me the bad vibes. Something is definitely up here and I'll be finding out soon enough.

I was about to break the silence when Shizuka came marching out. "We're going to watch a movie." She said and brandished three tickets. "It's about a cute little puppy."

Dad slowly poked his head out of the doorway. "M-Maybe I should drive you guys to the-

"No!" Shizuka growled and stomped her feet. "Me and Onii-chan are going on a date." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Just the two of us!"

"Uh…what about me?" Vinny asked while pointing to himself. "Why am I tagging along again?"

"Because…uh…because…because you'll be our bodyguard." Shizuka replied.

"I knew it." He pumped his fist. "Did you hear that, Mama and Papa? I'm the chaperon! Don't worry! I'll make sure these two will behave! Now let's watch that cute little puppy!"

"Vincent! I-I-I-If she forces him to buy eroge and do life counseling and-

"Dad, you're seriously scaring me here!" I shouted.

"Let's go!" Shizuka squealed and dragged me as she ran.

"Commencing Operation: Prevent Sibling True Love!" Vinny saluted and tried to catch up with us.

So yeah…

Date time.

First is the cute puppy movie.

It was…

It was a frigging tear jerker.

It started out pretty light-hearted and slowly became laugh-out-loud funny and then boom. The movie hits us with a bittersweet and tragic ending where the cute puppy dies after sacrificing its life to save the young son of its master. The three of us loudly bawled our eyes out as the credits rolled. Oh and since we have a tall foreigner accompanying us, we were the center of attention. Two teenagers and one American guy crying like a bunch of idiots. I guess I was so moved by the ending that I didn't mind the hushes, the giggles and the irritated whispers. Ah well I guess there are worst ways to spend a Sunday.

Next is shopping…

We went to the mall and Shizuka hit the usual shops: Clothes, jewelries, make-up, accessories and music CDs. As expected, she made us carry all of the shopping bags, but we didn't mind. In fact, at this point, we were having the time of our lives. Sure she's treating us like human pack mules, but we're enjoying every bit of it and the mall was unusually deserted so I felt at ease. We found a hobby shop that sells Gunpla and Vinny and I did some shopping of our own. We found a Purikura booth near the food court and had our picture taken. Vinny went crazy with the effects and added a bunch of hearts and sparkles and more sparkles and even more sparkles and another heart. There were so many special effects and crap that I can barely see our faces in the picture.

After so much shopping and walking, we parked our butts on the benches outside the mall to catch our breaths. "Oh man I totally murdered my wallet there." Shizuka sighed after downing a bottle of water.

"Mom's gonna be real pissed if she sees all of this." I gestured to the shopping bags.

"Aw man my feet are killing me." Vinny groaned. "So what's next, little lady?" He asked and patted Shizuka's head.

Shizuka checked her watch and frowned. "It's already two. I guess we should grab some lunch or something."

"Where to then?" I asked while rubbing my hands.

"I could go for some ramen again." Vinny chuckled.

"Haha I don't think I'll be eating ramen for a while." I said bitterly and remembered what happened last Monday. Griselda took us to the best ramen shop in town after our battle, but people were giving me weird looks and covering their noses because I smelled like puke thanks to Shiho the psychotic killer maid. Talk about trauma.

"Oh I know!" Shizuka's face lit up. "Let's go to Carrots."

"Carrots? You mean like the vegetable?" Vinny raised one of his eyebrows.

"Carrots is the name of a popular family restaurant here." I explained. "It's a great place and they serve some of the best cakes."

Vinny chuckled softly. "Huh. What a weird name for a diner." He seems to be amused by the name. "Okey dokey then!" He spoke English as he stood up. "To Carrots!"

* * *

Carrots is one of the few places I love in this city. There's like a dozen decent family restaurants here in town, but Carrots is my top all-time favorite. The food is great, the atmosphere is cozy and the topnotch service is always accompanied by a warm smile. There are no special gimmicks like a hidden menu or making the waitresses wear revealing outfits or whatever bullcrap other family restaurants try to pull to get more customers these days. It's nothing but simple and good old fashioned quality service. Nothing more and nothing less. This place is a rare breed these days and I find that kinda sad.

"Not bad." Vinny was impressed as we entered the establishment. "Place looks homey."

"Welcome!" A beautiful waitress with long black hair greeted us. She was tall like a model and her body has a nice slender built. Her graceful movements reminded me of Masachika Griselda before she went full-on justice and her sparkling blue eyes were amazingly lovely. So yeah, long story short – this is definitely the girl you wanna bring home to Mom.

"Hello Marina!" Shizuka smiled.

"Ah Shizuka-san." The waitress smiled back.

"Boooo! I told you to drop the honorifics." Shizuka puffed her cheeks.

Marina giggled. "You know I can't be rude to a customer."

"Yeah, but I'm a SPECIAL customer." My sister shot back jokingly.

Yeah. You're special alright.

"Uh…you know her?" I nudged Shizuka.

"Marina here is the owner's daughter." Shizuka answered. "She helps out sometimes when she's free or bored. You know, I'm surprised you don't know her even if you frequent this place. I mean what kind of regular customer are you?"

"Well…uh…I…don't really pay attention to and…uh…" I mumbled and blushed.

"Oh boy…" Shizuka sighed. "Well shame on you, Nii-san. Shame on you. Anyway, this bumbling idiot here is my older brother." She then slapped my butt and pushed me closer to Marina. "Introduce yourself, Nii-san! Go on! She's not gonna bite! Don't be shy now."

"Cheeky brat." I grumbled while rubbing my behind. "T-Tachibana Isamu." I politely introduced myself and bowed my head. "Thank you for taking care of my sister and sorry for the trouble she's causing you." Yeeeah! How that's? I totally sound like a proper brother now, eh?

"Oh not at all." She nodded. "My name is Ishinomori Marina and my family owns this restaurant. It's good to finally meet you, Tachibana-kun. Shizuka-san talks about you all the time and well I see you here sometimes, but you're a little hard to…uh…approach because you always look kinda…uh…upset and…miserable." I could tell she felt guilty saying that, but I suppose I can't blame her. Ever since the confession, I always look like the guy who's been to a dozen funerals. Oh and she gets points for being honest.

"S-Sorry about that." I blushed again.

"Aaaaaaand this handsome fella over here is our friend, Vincent Harvey!" Shizuka grabbed Vinny's arm and also pushed him closer to Marina. "You can just call him Vinny though. He might be a foreigner, but he's very fluent in Japanese so there's nothing to worry about."

Vinny couldn't look Marina in the eye and he just hung his head and started babbling incoherently. "Uh…hi…uh…Vinny…and….uh…yeah…hi…"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here? What happened to the usual outgoing and friendly Vinny?

"Oi what's with you?" Shizuka crossed her arms.

"It's…it's…it's…it's…" He continued babbling.

Is this what I think it is? Ooooh I think this is what I think it is.

"Um…" Marina giggled nervously and shyly hugged the menu she's holding.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nice to meet you! My name is Vinny, but you can just call me Vincent!" He shouted and I took a step back while Shizuka's eyes went wide with shock. The tone of his voice was really stiff and robotic, it's almost like he forgot how to speak Japanese for a moment and had trouble pronouncing some of the words. "It's…it's…it's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Marina!" Vinny extended his trembling hand and his face was…uh…his face was really, really, really, really red like a tomato.

Oh boy…

A smile slowly formed on Shizuka's face. "Oh lookie here." She laughed loudly. "Someone is smitten! Marina, looks like your killer looks and supermodel body knocked Vinny-san off his feet here. I can't blame him though since you're quite the catch."

"W-W-What?" Marina was getting flustered. "Oh dear… Oh my… This is… I dunno what to say." She giggled and blushed while she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Harvey-san."

I slapped Vinny's back. "Good luck, big guy." Vincent Harvey, you are one amusing person. I'm glad I met you, dude. This is just too good!

"Well let's get you guys seated." Marina went back to waitress mode and led us to our table.

I ordered the extra spicy curry set, Shizuka ordered the grilled miso salmon and Vinny went for some pasta. We all ordered cola for drinks and blueberry cheese tarts for dessert. We happily nodded our heads when Marina brought us our free glasses of ice-cold water. She gracefully and carefully put the glasses on the table and flashed her brightest and warmest smile. I was so impressed and moved that I didn't realize I gave her the thumbs up. Topnotch service accompanied by a warm smile, baby. I'll take this over frilly and revealing costumes any day. Vinny covered his face with the menu to hide his blushing cheeks and we couldn't help, but laugh. Man, he's such a kid, but that's why we love the dude.

"Nii-san…" Shizuka's smile faded. "We need to talk." Her tone was dead serious.

I sat back and made myself comfortable. Brace yourself, Isamu. This one's gonna be a doozy. "Kaede?"

"It's always about Kaede." She said sharply.

"There's nothing to talk about." I frowned.

"Oh there's plenty to talk about." She snapped back.

"Is this about last night?" I asked and rolled my eyes. "So the true nature of this little date has been finally revealed. Oh man, I totally should have anticipated this. I mean geez! What is up with you people and your little schemes and elaborate theatrics? First, Minaguchi-san and now you too. I mean what the hell, man."

"Who the hell is Minaguchi-san?" Shizuka sneered.

"Isamu-kun's classmate. Crazy Lesbian. Excellent Gunpla Fighter." Vinny answered while chewing some ice.

"Heh." My sister shook her head.

"Okay fine! Lay it out, Shizuka. What do you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"I'll cut to the chase: You need to confront Kaede-nee-san so you can finally move on and stop torturing yourself." She slammed her fist on the table.

"W-What?"

"You haven't talked to her since the confession, right? Now's the time to have a proper heart-to-heart so we can end this madness."

"Shizuka…"

"I know! I know I'm being nosy and I know I'm being meddlesome, but I can't help it!"

"I…"

"I've had enough! Last night was the last straw! I can't take it anymore! You think you're the only one getting hurt here? Open your eyes, you idiot! It's torture for us too! It's torture for Mom and for Dad and for me too!"

"Uh…" Vinny was getting uncomfortable. "This looks like serious business so maybe…uh…maybe I should go out for a while and stuff." He fidgeted.

"I was right, you know." She finally settled down.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Vinny." She replied and I remembered what she told me last week.

"W-What about me?" Vinny looked really nervous.

"She said…uh…she said she has this feeling that you won't let me down." I told him and Vinny just nodded his head.

"Onii-chan, things have been looking up for you this past week. Building Gunpla, meeting new people and even playing Gunpla Battle. This past week…you were…you were happy."

"I…I guess…I guess I was." I chuckled.

"I thought you were finally moving forward… Vinny is here and he's now part of the family and you found a new hobby thanks to him and…and things will finally change for the better. You're going to change. But…but last…night…"

"Yeah well I guess Saturday now hates me or something." I tried to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work. Shizuka just sighed while Vinny was still fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Onii-chan, I snapped last night. I just…snapped. I snapped and wanted to talk to you and…uh…and…I snapped and asked you to go on a date with me. I wasn't thinking straight because I was really upset and just opened my mouth and said the first stupid thing on my mind. I mean you were just sitting there, pretending everything was fine and all and that really pissed me off. I just wanted to rile everyone up."

"Is that all? You just want me to talk to her so this whole thing will be over? That would be nice and all, Shizuka, but it's not that simple."

"I know that and…."

"Aaaaaand?"

"There's more." She almost whispered.

"There's more?"

"I don't know if…I don't know if I can tell you this. I'm afraid you'll…"

"Just spit it out, Shizuka."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and focused her gaze on me. "Three days ago, I saw Kaede-nee-san in the shopping district and she was with a…man."

"Shizuka, I saw Kaede with one of the popular guys in my school yesterday. They were heading to the hotel district along with a couple of her girlfriends. So yeah I don't think this is news to me. Every other day, there's like a new guy. It's like flavor of the week or something."

"R-Really?" Shizuka was shocked. "Her friends? The hotel district near the station?"

"Yeah. One pretty boy and a buncha girls. Gonna be one hell of a group activity if you know what I mean. Well he's a star athlete so I guess he can take 'em on. I'm sure the bastard has the stamina for it."

"My God…" Shizuka gasped and I could tell she was very…disgusted.

"This Kaede girl is something alright." Vinny chewed more ice. "Your mom didn't really tell me the details but...damn. This whole Kaede business is pretty heavy stuff. I guess it's kinda understandable why you're like this."

"Look, lemme continue alright?" Shizuka cleared her throat. "This guy is different. I'm pretty sure this guy is the…uh…official boyfriend."

"You mean the sugar daddy?" I gritted my teeth. "The one who's been good to her and stuff?" I remembered the confession... I remembered her exact words... They still haunt me. Oh great, now I feel like punching walls again.

"Yeah." Shizuka nodded.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Her voice was clear and not a hint of hesitation. "One hundred percent positive." She said sharply. "Older guy, probably in his thirties. He looks pretty loaded too. Nice expensive business suit, Rolex and Italian shoes. He's definitely the guy."

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"And they're going to meet today and I know where."

Boom badaboom.

"Shizuka…" I slowly leaned closer.

"I followed them for a while." She also leaned closer. "Overhead their conversation too. It seems today is their one year anniversary or something. They're going to some ritzy French restaurant near the Maruyama building. I know the place and I know what time they're going to meet. Onii-chan, you get what I'm saying here? It's time to end this."

"This…this is going way too fast. I'm still…"

"Onii-chan, this is your chance. You need to confront them. You need to find closure. Yeah it's freaking crazy if you think about it but you need to end this once and for all and be free of her. I'm here and Vinny is here so you're not alone."

I looked at Vinny. "You just…You just can't force him to…"

"I'm up for it, dude." He said and lightly punched my shoulder. "I'm in. I dunno if I can be of any help, but I'm in."

"Oh no, no, no, no. You can't…you…"

"I'm in, Isamu-kun. I won't let you down." He smiled and winked at Shizuka.

"This is crazy! This is-

DING! The bell above the restaurant's front door rang and the three of us stopped our heated discussion and quickly turned our attention to the person who just came in. "Afternoon!" It was a pizza delivery guy and he…uh…he looks pretty intense. His hair was a bit messy and he's wearing a red headband, making him look like some sort of wandering martial artist who's ready to challenge anyone at the drop of a hat. And, to add to the badass image, he has a wicked-looking scar under his right eye. He's also wearing red fingerless gloves, but they're not as fancy as Griselda's gloves. They're more old and worn out and totally weathered, but they seem to be in somewhat good condition. He's carrying five boxes of pizza with one hand and a small piece of paper with the other.

"Domo-kun, what can I do for you today?" A balding middle-aged man wearing a stained apron approached him.

"Have you seen this man…uh…I mean…do you know this address, Ishinomori-san?" He showed him the piece of paper.

"Hmm…" The man put on his reading glasses and studied the paper intently. "Ah! I know this place! It's near Chinatown, right next to the donut shop. It just opened last week."

"That explains it." The pizza delivery guy chuckled and scratched his chin. "Thank you."

"Oh Domo-kun!" Marina poked her head out of the kitchen. "Nice of you to drop by. Is he lost again, Dad?" She giggled.

"Not exactly." The middle-aged man or Marina's dad let out a hearty laugh.

"Hey Marina." Domo-kun nodded his head with a smile. "Love to stay and chat, but I need to go." He pocketed the piece of paper and pointed to the boxes of pizza. "Gotta deliver these before they get cold."

"Do take care, son." The owner patted his shoulder.

"Tell Mikamura-san I said hi!" Marina said.

Domo-kun was about to leave when he suddenly noticed me. He approached our table and gave me a good stare for a couple of seconds. What does he want? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him? Is he gonna kick my ass or something? "C-C-Can I help you?"

"You." He said in a low voice.

"Me?"

"You have fire in your eyes."

"I got what in my what?"

"You have potential, but something's clouding your mind, kid. I can tell."

"You can?"

"I can tell." He repeated and smiled.

"Dude, you're scaring me. What the fudge are you talking about?"

"Well I-

"DOMON, YOU FREAKING JACKASS! HURRY THE HELL UUUUUUUP!" Someone from outside shouted and I could hear a car honking.

"Oh crap! Rain's pissed now! Gotta go, kids!" Domo-kun ran and nearly tripped.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shizuka asked while laughing and I just shrugged. "So anyway, Nii-san, you in? Of course you're in. I'm not gonna give you any choice. Feel free to hate me, but we're doing this and we're doing it today."

I sighed and nervously licked my lips. "You sure you up for this, Vinny-san?"

"Yup. Besides, I wanna meet this Kaede girl and see what the fuss is all about."

"Are we really doing this?" I asked. I wanna back out. Of course I wanna back out but...but I think Shizuka is right. I know Shizuka is right. One year has passed already and I think I should stop cowering.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well then I-

"Okay stop." She held up her right hand and I shut up. "We'll talk about this later. The food's here!" Shizuka squealed as Marina arrived with our food.

"I…uh…yeah…eat…yeah." Vinny blushed and covered his face again because of Marina.

Shizuka was about to say something but Marina's dad suddenly called out to her. "Oh Marina, I forgot to tell you. Got some good news! I was on the phone with Kazuma this morning and he said Setsuna-kun's arriving today."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello, hello...

After three chapters of nothing but non-stop Gunpla action, I decided to slow things down a bit for some dorama and character interaction. I'm also gonna take some extra time writing the next chapter because it'll be a huge turning point for the story so look forward to it. I just hope I don't mess it up.

Oh and Carrots is an obvious parody of Radish, the family restaurant seen in School Days. I have a weird love and hate relationship with that series. Watched the anime a bunch of times and even bought the game. Yes, I actually payed money for some trainwreck (no pun intended if you're familiar with the HD remake) goodness.

Oh and Domon appears. Everybody loves Domon, right?

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and pls post some reviews.


End file.
